The Ever-changing World
by Psychometry
Summary: AU. Kamijou Touma meets a strange girl who he decides to fight for. However, being stuck on an island filled with supernatural beings and church members, it will be harder than he thought. He'll use his unique ability, the Imagine Breaker, to fight back. He contains even more power than that though. His friends will end up supporting him until the end in this new endeavor.
1. A new life

**Don't question it really. Just don't. This will be my main story alongside Number One.**

**Don't question it. Just enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Here."<p>

A boy said as he handed a woman his ID. She put it through a scanner and confirmed.

"Kamijou Touma-san?"

"Yes."

He confirmed, giving a nod.

The woman typed on the computer for a moment then handed the card back to the boy.

"I've confirmed in the database that you have arrived. Please enjoy your stay." The woman's words were kind, but he couldn't help but feel that they were false, just a part of a script that she had to memorize to get the job.

Kamijou walked out of the mostly glass building that served as the entryway for Kiyoke, an island several hundred miles east of Japan. Despite that, it was considered part of the country and as such, the language there was Japanese.

A gust of wind made the boy's dark spiky hair wave slightly.

He was regarding the city that he would be living in. A large city, he was sure it looked nice at night with all the lights. An apartment had already been arranged for him, so all he had to do was go get the key. After that he needed to go to the school to register.

Walking felt nice to him then. The island was quiet where he was, though he was sure it would get noisier when he got to the city.

There was a main road that lead from the docking port that he had arrived at straight into the city. Many side roads split into different directions when he reached the residential district.

All the boy had with him was a single suitcase which he rolled behind him and a backpack, which he had one strap on so the bag hung from his right shoulder.

He walked through the area slowly. There weren't many people out in the residential district, but it was 19:00, so he didn't expect very many people to be out. The city was sure to be crowded with people anyways, given that it's almost the size of Tokyo.

Kamijou was right in his assumption.

He entered a street leading into the city and he could already see many people walking around, going into shops, going into a restaurant, or just taking a walk.

Seeing all the restaurants as he passed by reminded him how hungry he was. He had to take a very long boat trip to get out there. The boat used for transport only arrived at the island every two months. He should have considered himself lucky to get one in time to enroll in school early.

The school year had already started and he would be enrolling as a second-year. Not that he minded being a transfer student, but at this island it wasn't going to be easy getting along with everyone. At least, that was the thought he had in mind.

He passed by a stand that was selling talismans to be used as catalysts for spells. It had been a long time since he had seen a magic user. For him a long time was only six months.

Kamijou had amnesia. He couldn't remember anything pass six months ago when he awoke in a hospital. The doctor there had said he had no idea what could possibly have happened to him, but according to him it wasn't just temporary amnesia. His brain cells had been destroyed, meaning that he would never regain his lost memories, no matter how hard he tried or how much time passed. It simply wasn't possible.

The boy spent the next two hours searching for his apartment and getting settled in it. He didn't have a lot of unpacking to do. He had decided that he would buy more clothes and supplies after he was settled, but he needed to go to the school first. It closed at 23:00. At least, the office for it did. He could probably go late and use an automated service for it, but he didn't like doing that. He preferred to speak with a human or at least a civilized being.

By the time he arrived at Ishikawa Academy, the sun had gone down.

Ishikawa Academy required a bridge to get to. It was made on a small landmass that was separated from the rest of the island by a few hundred feet of water.

The boy looked at the large school. It looked like it had been built hundreds of years ago in terms of architecture. But it also looked like the school had only been built yesterday as well.

He had been so absorbed in looking at the school, he hadn't even realized that he had gone way off course. He had followed a twisting trail through the forest that surrounded the school just to get a view of it. The office was back where he walked off the bridge.

Kamijou sighed and walked back. Luckily he reached the office in time.

"Here." He said, handing a man his registration papers.

The man looked over them and typed something on a computer.

The boy waited about ten minutes as everything was completed.

"There." The man said. "You're all set. Here's your school ID." He handed the boy an ID card with a picture of Kamijou on it that he had taken in his new uniform before transferring.

"Thank you."

The boy kept his sentences short. It wasn't that he disliked talking to people, it was just that he was tired and he really just wanted to go back to his apartment and sleep.

"H-Help!"

He heard those words as he was walking out of the building.

"Huh?" Kamijou looked around for the source of the voice but didn't see anybody.

"I-Is someone there? Help me please!"

The boy looked at the tree line that started several feet away.

He walked to the trees.

"Hello?" He called out into the darkness.

"H-Help please! Up here!"

The boy looked up. On a tree slightly higher than the others, a girl sat on the highest branch, a good twenty or so feet off the ground.

"What are you doing up there?" The boy called up to her.

"I-I was climbing it to get a better view of the school!"

"And you can't get down?"

He didn't get a response to that.

Kamijou sighed.

"Such misfortune."

He held his left hand up.

A glowing blue sphere appeared around it.

"Calculations complete. Execute spell."

The tree shook and started sinking into the ground.

It sunk until the highest branch was about a foot above the ground and it stopped.

"There." Kamijou said to the girl.

Now that he got a better look at her, she looked rather strange. The girl had long wavy blonde hair. Her left eye was green but her right eye had an eye patch over it. She wore a black dress and a black witch's hat that made her look like she was cosplaying.

She jumped off the branch and landed in front of Kamijou.

"Thank you very much." She said with a smile.

She looked like a middle-schooler. She was at least two years younger than the boy.

"No problem."

He turned and started walking away, thinking there was nothing more to do now that he had helped her down.

"That was…" The girl said, getting his attention. Kamijou turned to look at her. "Not magic." She had a frown on now.

"What makes you say that? Of course it was magic."

"No it was not! I would have felt the magic energy!" She said. "I considered the possibility that you're an esper, but you used something akin to magic circles. That wasn't an esper ability either. What was it? What are you?"

"Why should that matter to you?" Kamijou asked, his voice sounding harsher than he meant it to. "It's none of your concern anyways. I helped you, didn't I?"

The girl looked down.

"Sorry… I was just curious."

He sighed.

"I didn't mean to sound like I was angry. I'm not. Anyways, you should get home now."

Kamijou turned and started walking.

He wasn't suspicious when she followed him off the bridge as that was the only way back to the main part of the island, but he was suspicious when the girl continued to follow him as he walked back to his apartment.

"What do you want?" He asked, not stopping.

"Ah…" The girl thought for a second. "I don't have anywhere else to go, so I was just going to follow you."

Kamijou stopped and turned to regard her.

"What do you mean you don't have anywhere else to go? Go home."

"I don't have a home."

"…"

This girl was going to be more trouble than he thought. He remained silent for a bit.

"I don't have-"

"I heard you the first time."

"Then you should reply." She said.

"What do you want me to say? I can't do anything for you." Kamijou knew what she wanted and he wanted to say 'no', but he couldn't bring himself to. He sighed. "Fine. Come with me."

He started walking again.

"Are we going to your place?"

"Yeah." Kamijou said. "I'll let you stay with me for the night. However, I'm going to run an analysis on you to make sure you aren't a vampire or something that could possibly kill me during the night."

"Analyze?"

Kamijou didn't respond. He didn't say anything more to her until they reached his room. He unlocked the door and let her in. After closing and locking it he made a gesture with his hands.

"… Calculations complete. Execute spell."

Something similar to a magic circle appeared on the door for a second before fading away.

The girl was sitting on his couch.

"Stand up and come over here." The boy said, standing next to a dining table.

She stood and walked over to him.

"Stay still."

He held his hand out towards her and that same magic circle appeared. At least it seemed to be a magic circle. It slowly descended on the girl, going down to her feet then back up to her head before disappearing.

Kamijou looked at her.

"You're not a human." He said. "I can't tell what you are, though due to magical interference. What, exactly, are you?"

"I'm a human." The girl said, giving a pouting look.

The boy thought for a second and sighed.

"If you say so. However, I'll be looking into this more tomorrow." He pointed at a door. "The bed's in there. I'm tired, so go to sleep."

The girl opened the door and looked inside.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to take the bed?"

Kamijou laid down on the couch and pulled a blanket around him.

"Just go already."

* * *

><p>"Hey. Wake up."<p>

Kamijou felt somebody shaking him. That was strange. He had just moved into an apartment alone so there shouldn't be anybody bothering him in the morning.

"Wake up!"

"Huh?" He opened his eyes.

"It's about time. I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes."

Kamijou looked around. He was indeed in his own apartment.

He sat up, turning to face the girl.

"Oh, right. You're that girl from yesterday."

He grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Shit! It's already 6:50? I'm going to be late."

A quick jump over the couch and he ran into his room. He was dressed in two minutes, running back out.

"Where are you going?" The girl asked.

"School." He ran to the door and stopped. Then he turned back to look at the girl. "Look after the house while I'm gone, will you?"

"Sure." She said with a nod.

Kamijou sprinted out the door, shutting it behind him. The boy exited the building and was running down the street. He had already missed the bus that could bring him closest to there, so he would have to get there on foot.

"It's not a good idea to show off in public places, but…"

He held out his left hand in front of him.

"Give me speed!" He raised his hand. "Calculations complete. Execute spell."

His shoes glowed with magic circles and he jumped. Instead of just going a foot or so in the air before falling, he shot into the air, landing on top of the closest building. Then he shot off of that building.

The basic idea was to use the buildings as stepping stones, which he did expertly.

Kamijou landed in front of the road that led to the school. He couldn't see anybody on the path so he assumed that they were probably already through the gate.

"Calculations complete. Modifying spell to specify needs. Complete. Redirect energy. Execute spell."

He shot into the air then shot forward at an astonishing speed.

Kamijou landed perfectly on the other side of the school gate just as it closed.

"I wonder if that counts as me being late still."

He shrugged and walked into the large doorway that served as the entrance to the school. After a quick rush he made it to his classroom right as the teacher arrived.

"You must be the transfer student." The teacher said. The teacher was a man with short black hair that looked like he was in his mid-thirties. His dark eyes regarded the boy. "You shouldn't be late on your first day. Well, come on, let's get you introduced."

The teacher walked in and got everybody to sit down.

Kamijou walked in and he could hear whispers as soon as he stepped foot in the classroom.

"We have a transfer student joining us today, class." He looked at the boy. "Introduce yourself."

Kamijou looked around the classroom.

"I'm Kamijou Touma." He said. "I'll be in your class as of today. Nice to meet you."

He took the only empty seat in the second to last row, a seat one away from the window.

"Nice to meet you, Kamijou-san." He was greeted by a girl with long light blue hair and matching eyes. "I'm Isakayo Kana. You can just call me Kana-chan though."

Kamijou smiled.

"I think I'll drop the 'chan', but nice to meet you Kana."

After class he was bombarded with random questions about what he liked and why he was transferring into the school.

Then a girl with short red hair pushed her way through the crowd of students to get to the front. Her red eyes were shining with curiosity.

"What are you?" She asked, silencing everybody.

"… What do you mean?"

"Are you an ordinary human? A vampire? Esper? Magic user? Werewolf? Demon?"

Kamijou sighed inwardly.

He wasn't exactly a normal human, but he wasn't any of what she listed.

"You can put me under the human category."

That vague response had everybody whispering to each other with speculation.

"Anyways," The boy said. "I should really be getting home today. I'll talk more with you guys tomorrow. See you later."

With that, he left the school, maneuvering down the twisted trail through the forest and out onto the bridge. He couldn't help but think at times like that.

"I used that as an excuse, but I really do need to check up on my guest." He paused. "Come to think of it, I never got her name. Maybe it's better like that."

After a stop at a store to buy some ingredients for dinner, he made it back to his apartment. He had bought enough ingredients for two assuming that the girl was still there.

Kamijou opened the door to his apartment and walked in, shutting it behind him.

"I'm home." He said, not expecting a response.

"Welcome home!"

The girl was there to greet him. She wore nothing but one of his shirts for school and a pair of her own underwear.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"What, exactly, do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know, a comment about how cute I am in this?" The girl seemed angry, but he really didn't care.

"I probably would if that wasn't my shirt. Why are you wearing that anyways?"

"Well, my clothes were dirty and since that was the only set of clothes I had, I put them in the washer. I didn't want to walk around naked though, so I put on one of your shirts."

"…" He sighed. "Nice to see that you didn't take something and run off or destroy the place at least."

"What did you think I was going to do?"

"Nothing really. If I had thought you were actually going to do something, I wouldn't have let you sleep over here." He replied. "Anyways, I'm going to make dinner. I hope curry is okay with you."

Kamijou walked to the kitchen and started taking the ingredients out of the bag.

"Curry?" The girl asked, tilting her head.

He stopped to look at her.

"You've never had curry before? Even though you live in Japan?"

She looked conflicted.

Kamijou was about to say something until she spoke up.

"I lived… in England my whole life."

"England? Why would you come to Japan then? Foreign exchange program?"

Several moments of silence passed. The boy started preparing the curry and the girl just stood there, looking uncomfortable.

After a bit she just sat down at the table and waited until he was finished. Kamijou brought two plates of curry to the table and they ate in relative silence.

After they were finished, he cleaned the plates then sat down on the couch.

"So, what are you going to do?" Kamijou asked the girl.

"What do you mean?" She seemed genuinely confused about that question.

"I'm fine with letting you stay here for another night if you don't have anywhere else to go. Are you going to stay here or are you going to go to wherever you live?"

"I'll… stay here."

"Very well. Well, I'm going to go sleep considering I have school tomorrow. You should get some sleep to. If you're going to still be here tomorrow, we're going shopping."

He laid out on the couch.

The girl opened to door to his room.

"I came to Japan…" She said, getting his attention. "Because I escaped."

She quickly walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Escaped?" The boy looked confused.

* * *

><p>Kamijou's eyes opened.<p>

He quickly sat up and looked around. There was nobody in the apartment besides the girl in the room and him.

"I felt it…" He stood up and walked over to the window overlooking the city and looked straight down. He didn't see anybody but he knew that someone was there.

Kamijou was in the same clothes as yesterday, as he had planned to shower in the morning before going to school, so he ran out the door and down.

After exiting the building he took a look around.

"Oh? So you didn't sense my presence."

He turned to see a boy with blonde hair and sunglasses on looking at him.

"Who are you?" Kamijou asked. "Why are you here?"

"You have the something that doesn't belong to you." The boy said. "I'd like to take it."

The boy looked around his age, but Kamijou sensed that he had more experience than him. He looked like the kind of guy who had been in many fights.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The boy sighed.

"I suppose I should introduce myself." He smiled. "I'm Tsuchimikado Motoharu, a member of the Anglican Church. I'm here to take back the girl that's in your apartment right now.

"Huh? What do you want with her?"

Tsuchimikado laughed.

"As I thought, you have no idea, do you?" He shook his head. "That girl isn't human. Nor is she anything else that resides in this world."

"What are you talking about?"

"That girl… is a Key." Tsuchimikado replied. "The Sixth Key to be exact."

"Sixth… Key…?" Kamijou thought about what that could mean but nothing came to mind. "Should that mean something to me?"

"You don't know about Keys either? I thought people like yourself were all about urban legends."

"I don't have any interest in things like that."

"You're quite the interesting person." Tsuchimikado said. "It wouldn't be any fun for me to give it all away. How about you do a little research on what's beneath this island?"

Kamijou shook his head.

"Regardless of what you tell me, I'm not going to let you take the girl."

"I'll take her by force if I have to."

Tsuchimikado raised his hand and a swirling torrent of wind surrounded it, the force threatening to knock Kamijou down. He stood his ground however.

"Using magic in a place like this…" Kamijou said.

"Gather, elements of the world. From beyond the realm that we know, let your powers slip through. Make my enemy yours. Deliver swift justice unto the defiant!" He smiled. "The light of the world, fire! The home of all, earth! The eternal nourishment, water! The first force, air!"

"He's using something as simple as elemental magic, but on an entirely different level than what any school can teach."

The wind stopped.

"I hope you're ready." Tsuchimikado said. "I'll end you in one move."

Flames lit up around his arms. They rolled up his arms to form a single ball of flame between his hands. He raised one arm, with the ball in it, and threw it at the boy.

"Like hell I'll go down like this!"

The ball exploded right in front of the boy, the fire pouring over him in a massive outburst.

"If you couldn't even prepare a spell to protect yourself from that, you had no chance of defeating me from the start."

There was silence for a bit as Tsuchimikado watched the flames. The only sound was the crackling of flames.

He sighed.

"I guess I'll go her now. The sooner this job is done, the better."

"Stop."

Tsuchimikado's eyes widened a little, but he regained his calm. He looked at the flames again.

Suddenly they were swept away, disappearing as if they had never been there.

"So you are still alive then. I'm impressed that you could bring up a spell quick enough to block that."

"I didn't need a spell."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Tsuchimikado asked.

A drop of rain fell. Then more drops. In a few moments it was pouring on the two.

"Leave." Kamijou said. "If you leave now, you won't get hurt."

Tsuchimikado laughed at that.

"I think you should be the one worried about getting hurt."

Water started rising from the ground behind him. It was coming together to form a shape. The water gathered, growing larger, until it was in the form of a dragon above the boy.

"A water dragon spell?" Kamijou sighed. "You're going to try to overpower me, huh? That won't work."

"Crush him." Tsuchimikado said.

The water dragon roared and charged the boy, it's mouth wide open as if it intended to bite him in half.

"Back off already!"

Kamijou swung out his right hand as the beast reached him. And he punched right through it.

The water dispersed and fell back to the ground.

"Wha-?"

Tsuchimikado had no idea what just happened. The boy had just destroyed his spell with a punch.

"That's nothing an ordinary human can do." He said. "What the hell are you?"

Kamijou smiled.

"Just your average ordinary high school boy." He ran forward and swung at Tsuchimikado who dodged to the side.

Tsuchimikado motioned with his hand and a spike of rock shot up from the ground for the boy he was fighting.

Kamijou didn't give it a second look. He simply swung his right hand down and the second it touched it, the rock shattered. He punched Tsuchimikado in the face then again in the stomach with his other hand.

"Gah!" The blonde-haired boy coughed as the punch expelled the air from his lungs. He took in a deep breath, but Kamijou didn't give him time to recover. He punched the boy several more times, then drew back his left hand.

"I call upon the spirits of force. Let not he who abuses the elements escape judgment." A green light enveloped his left hand.

He punched Tsuchimikado in the stomach with his left hand, sending him flying into a building opposite the one Kamijou lived in.

He hit the building and fell to the ground. Blood came out of his mouth when he coughed as he tried to get up.

Kamijou walked to stand in front of him.

"That was… spirit magic." Tsuchimikado said. "How…? You didn't… have a… medium."

"If I see you on this island again, I'm going to kill you."

With that, Kamijou left the boy.

"Oh," He turned to regard the boy. "Tell whoever's in charge that that applies to anyone affiliated with the Anglican Church. I don't know why you were after the girl and I don't care why. Later."

Kamijou walked back inside his apartment building.

He made it to his apartment and sighed as he walked in.

"That was a lot of work." He thought as he shut the door and locked it, reactivating the spell on it.

He walked forward and stopped when he got to the living room.

The girl was standing there, looking out the window.

"Sorry, did I wake you when I left?"

"He was after me, wasn't he?"

"So you did see the whole thing…" He sighed. "He was after you, but it's okay now. He's gone."

"It's not okay…" She said. "You got hurt because of me…"

Kamijou hadn't even noticed his current state. Parts of his clothes had been burned and he had several cuts on him.

"These? They aren't anything. They'll heal in no time with magic."

"That's not my point!" The girl turned around to face him. The light from the moon illuminated the room enough for him to see her face. Her cheeks had a pink tint to them and tears flowed freely from her eye. "Why…? Why does everybody who gets near me get hurt!? It happens every time! They try to protect me! But they just end up dead! They always kill them! And what do you think the first thing is the person who tried to protect me does!? They save me! They teleport me away or get me out of there by some means! But always me! They don't even think for a second to protect themselves!"

Kamijou let her yell at him, grateful that he didn't have anyone living in the apartments next to his.

"Even you!" She yelled. "Even you tried to protect me! And you got hurt because of it!"

"I told you, it's not that-"

"I don't care if it's not that bad! What if it's worse next time!? What if you die!? You selflessly let me into your home and even cooked for me! You let me sleep in your bed while you slept on the couch! And yet all I've done is brought trouble for you! Even though we just met… you were nice to me! I don't' want to see somebody nice like you die ever again because of me!"

"I won't die."

"That's what they said to me! That's what everyone who has died because of me said to me! They all said that they would live for me and that they would protect me! I was so happy when I heard them, but… but…"

She fell to her knees, crying.

Kamijou walked up to her.

"Listen." He said, making her look up at him. "It's true that we've only just met. However, there's something about you. Something that makes people want to protect you. I'm not swayed by things like that. I don't protect a girl just because she's cute or just because of the fact that she's a girl."

"What are you…?"

He held his hand out and she took it. He helped her stand.

"I'll protect you. I won't die either. I promise."

The girl held up her pinky.

He laughed and held up his.

They grabbed each other's pinky fingers with theirs.

"It's a promise." The girl said with a smile.

An hour later, the boy sat on the couch and the girl laid on it with her head on his lap.

"By the way," Kamijou said, remembering a thought from earlier. "What's your name?"

She seemed hesitant to tell him.

"My name is Kamijou Touma." The boy said.

"…"

A few moments of silence passed between the two.

"My name is…"

Kamijou looked at her, barely hearing what she said.

"Huh?"

She looked up at him.

"My name is Othinus."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed. Don't question anything. Everything will be explained.<strong>


	2. Irregular

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I don't have much to say on it, but you guys know what to do if you have any questions.**

* * *

><p>"A fight?" Kamijou asked, looking up.<p>

"Yeah." His newly-made friend, Shokuhou Misaki, said. "There's two guys fighting out there. They're even bringing out their familiars."

Misaki had long golden-coloured hair and matching eyes. Her eyes had stars in them, which made Kamijou realize from the start that she wasn't an ordinary human.

He stood up from his desk and walked to the window. Two people were fighting, using elemental and various other forms of magic. A strange white fox and a humanoid familiar with armour were fighting as well.

"Let's go stop them." He said, turning to walk out the door.

"Getting in the way of a fight between two magic users? That's crazy." Misaki said. "Unless you're a Class A vampire or a high level magician it's basically asking for death."

Kamijou was already at the door by the time she finished.

"So you're not coming?" He asked.

"I-I'm coming!"

Misaki ran after the boy as he exited the classroom.

Soon they were out in the courtyard.

The two were still going at it and a crowd of students had gathered to watch. Kamijou pushed his way through the crowd with Misaki. She stayed back as he started to approach the two fighters.

"Are you sure about this, Touma?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Misaki. Just stay back."

The two were spaced about twenty feet apart, throwing various spells at each other and simultaneously blocking the other's spells.

Kamijou walked right in between the two.

"Okay, okay. Stop this stupid fight." He said.

"Shut up!" One of them, a boy with red hair, said.

"Get out of our way!" The other, a boy with black hair, yelled.

He looked between the two and sighed.

"If you two don't stop, I'm going to hurt both of you. I'd really prefer to avoid that if possible, so how about you two just forgive each other for whatever reason caused you to fight?"

"I said shut up!" The red-haired boy yelled. He shot a strange blue beam of light from a magic circle that appeared in front of him.

Kamijou looked at it and held up his right hand as it approached. The beam touched it and instantly disappeared.

"That all?"

"W-wha-!?"

Kamijou held his left hand out to his side.

"Abide by our contract of blood. Reverse the rising of the sun and make it eternal night. Come forth, Tsukiakari!"

Waves of darkness shot up from the ground and around the boy's hand. He gripped something and pulled a sword out, the darkness dispersing.

The sword's appearance was akin to something that would have been crafted for knights in a fantasy novel.

"That's… Spirit magic?" One of the boy's said.

"Are you two going to stop now?"

The boys decided to stop and both left quickly, not eager to pick a fight with Kamijou.

The sword dispersed into darkness.

"Touma!" Misaki said, running up to him. "How did you do that!?"

"Do what?"

"Use spirit magic without a catalyst. You need something like a talisman or something imbued with magic to gather spirit energy."

"I use my body as the catalyst." Kamijou said. "I gather the spirit energy within me then release it into whatever spell I'm casting."

"What? No matter what you are, you couldn't possibly contain spirit energy and survive, at least not the amount needed to cast spells."

"For a brief second I can."

"Huh?"

"I gather the energy in me only seconds before I execute a spell. That way I don't really run a risk of dying. However, I suppose if I screwed up that would be bad. I never really gave much thought to it because it's never failed me before."

"…"

"…"

"You're crazy."

Kamijou laughed.

"Maybe I am. But it's pretty useful you know. A normal spirit mage could be powerless if their catalyst was destroyed. My enemy would have to kill me to prevent me from using magic. Also, talismans and whatnot are limited. If you want something that has enough power to provide you with seemingly unlimited spiritual energy, you would have to pay a lot or have some ancient relic."

"So your method makes you have unlimited spirit energy?"

"Not unlimited. However, I gather it from the air around me. There's only so much spirit energy in one location that can be used."

Misaki smiled.

"Still, you're pretty strong. Not only are you able to use your body as a medium, but you were able to gather enough spirit energy to summon a weapon akin to darkness itself. Very impressive."

"It was all just for show."

"Huh?"

"That tired me out way too much. If those two had actually fought me, I would have lost. I'm unable to stabilize the weapon once I materialize it. If the fight hadn't ended when it did, I probably would have passed out. Either way, I'm tired now."

"How about we go out and eat somewhere? It would be relaxing."

"Are you implying that we should ditch school to hang out?"

Misaki looked away.

"Of course not. Though if you decided to ditch, I wouldn't really have much of an option except to follow you to make sure you don't get into trouble."

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Kamijou said as he opened the door to his apartment. It had felt like a very long day, so he was glad to finally be able to relax.<p>

"Welcome home!"

He was greeted by Othinus. That didn't seem bad, but there was something that got his attention.

She was only wearing an apron.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Is something wrong, Touma?" She asked, seemingly having no idea why he was being silent.

Kamijou sighed.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Is it not normal to wear an apron when you cook?"

She had missed the point entirely.

"Why are you only wearing an apron? What happened to your clothes?" The boy asked.

"I still only have my one dress, so I was washing it again. I figured I might as well cook whilst it washed so I didn't have to walk around completely naked or borrow your clothes again." She said it in a way that made her seem so proud of her idea.

Kamijou decided to ignore that and walked over to the couch and sat down. He was still tired from showing off earlier.

"It feels like it's been a very long day."

"Don't worry." He heard the girl say from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon."

He sat and waited, not even bothering to turn the television on. After a few minutes she called to him and he got up and sat down at the table.

They ate in silence for a bit.

"Hey, Othinus." Kamijou said.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean, 'escaped'?" His voice was calm but the girl still tensed up as if she was being yelled at.

"I…" She paused, looking very nervous. "I um…"

"You don't need to tell me." Kamijou said. "If you're really against it, I won't make you. I just figured I'd like to know what I'm fighting for."

"I escaped… from the Anglican Church. No… I escaped from everybody."

"Everybody? Do you mean multiple churches?"

"It's true that there are multiple churches that are after me. I was kept by the Anglican Church for over a year. They didn't treat me poorly or anything, but my movement was very restricted. I was not allowed outside of the premises unless it was to be transferred to another location." It sounded like it was hard for her to talk about.

Kamijou saw this, but he had to know.

"Why? Why are so many people after you?"

Tears flowed from Othinus's eye.

"It's because I'm a Key."

The boy remembered hearing that from Tsuchimikado.

"What does that mean? A key to what?"

"I don't know. I was never told. They always just told me that I had some unique kind of power and that they wanted to protect me to prevent people from misusing it." Othinus wiped her tears away. "Before the Anglican Church captured me, I had escaped the Roman Catholic Church. Various people took me in and protected me. However, in the end… It all ended the same way… The church killed them all."

"…"

"I could never forgive the Anglican Church for killing the last person who protected me. She was a nice girl and didn't know anything about it. There was absolutely no reason to kill her. I would have preferred to go willingly with them."

Later that night, Kamijou sat on the couch with Othinus lying next to him, asleep.

He stood and walked over near the table.

Raising his left hand in the air he spoke.

"Gods of the elements and what lays beyond them, grant me the power to protect that which is truly righteous. Let no one with evil intent pass and let those with good be stalled. Calculations complete. Execute spell."

A bright blue light washed over the room for a brief second. It didn't stir Othinus.

"There we go." Kamijou left the apartment. He looked around to make sure nobody was there. "Calculations complete. Execute spell." He used the same spell that he used to get to school on time the first day. He shot up into the air, kicked off his own apartment building and landed on the roof of a building substantially taller than it.

He gave a look around. Nobody would find him up there.

He raised his left hand into the air.

"Fulfill your end of the contract. Come to me for I am in need of thy service. Lend me your knowledge and power that I may take down any enemy that shows themselves before me. Come, Index."

Pages of paper appeared out of thin air and started rotating in the air. They descended in front of the boy and when they dispersed, a girl with silver hair and green eyes stood there. She wore a white nun's habit with gold lining and looked younger than Kamijou.

The girl, Index, looked at him.

"Nice to see you again as always, Master." She said with a bow. "What do you need?"

"I need you to do some research for me. You are no longer tied to me for the time being, so I would like you to act of your own accord in this situation. Find out what you can about that girl. Also…" He looked down off the roof at the city that was still so alive during the night. "See if you can find anything on what's below this island."

"Very well, Master." Index walked to the edge of the building and simply disappeared as she walked off.

"Really now." Somebody said behind him. "Making your familiar do all the work?"

Kamijou turned around.

A girl with long black hair stood there. Her hair was brown around her bangs. Her dark eyes looked at the boy, as if she was trying to analyze everything about him. She wore a short yellow yukata which the boy found strange.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Me?" The girl smiled. "I'm Kuruwa. I've been sent here to protect you, Imagine Breaker."

The use of that name put the boy more on edge than he was before.

"How do you know that name?"

Kuruwa walked up to him and got on her knees. She bowed, touching her forehead to the roof of the building.

"I will explain everything in due time, Kamijou-sama. However, this place is not safe. Any number of people could be listening. Let us go somewhere private."

Kamijou wasn't exactly sure if he trusted this strange girl, but he decided that he could defend himself against her if she tried to attack him.

So he went with her.

Kuruwa brought him to a fancy-looking restaurant, one that looked like it would cost the boy much more than he had.

It was dark inside and the two asked to be seated in a booth in one of the corners. Menus were handed to them and two glasses of water were put on the table. The waiter walked away to get their drinks.

"So?" Kamijou asked, barely even glancing at the menu. "Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Kuruwa."

"I know your name. I'm not asking for that. Who exactly sent you to protect me and why?"

Kuruwa sighed.

"You came to this island for two specific reasons. One was to have your Imagine Breaker researched. The other was to track down and eliminate the leader of Sorcery. Am I correct?"

The boy shook his head.

"You know a lot more than you should."

"I've been kept well informed." She took a sip from the water in front of her and placed it back down. "I've come here to protect you in case of an emergency. There are many people who would want to get their hands on the Imagine Breaker. Not to mention you even found a Key. I have no idea how she could possibly have gotten to this island, but it doesn't really matter."

"Who do you work for?"

"Me? I work for Broken Light."

"Broken Light? What is that?"

"It's an organization that investigates things that might be a problem to the world."

Kamijou didn't really know what to think of that.

"That's pretty vague."

"Basically, if some type of magic threatens to destroy the world or a part of it, we stop whoever's behind it. We've been keeping tabs on Sorcery for a long time."

"Listen." Kamijou said. "I can't remember anything pass six months ago due to some unknown accident I was involved in. All I know is that I was recovered by a person involved with the Special Magic Task Force. That's the only reason I've received so much training and is also the only reason why I'm looking for the head of Sorcery."

"You're helping them to pay them back for what they did for you?"

"I suppose you could put it that way."

"Our time is limited, Kamijou-sama. The interests of the Special Magic Task Force seem to be the same as Broken Light's. That is why I am here to protect you. We must proceed with haste."

"Firstly, why don't you tell me what that girl is a key to?"

"That's… not within my permissions to say."

"I believe I can answer that, Master."

The two looked to the side.

Index stood there. She had appeared out of thin air during their conversation.

"What did you find out, Index?" Kamijou asked her. She disappeared and reappeared next to him in the booth.

"I have done a thorough analysis of the island and a trace on everything that has happened here in the past fifty years. It appears that there are rumors about a gate underneath the island that allows people to reach the Void. However, when the island was first made, this gate was sealed away. There are a total of seven Keys. Each Key was infused into the essence of a pure maiden. Those seven maidens were spread out to various parts of the world."

Kamijou looked at Kuruwa.

"How accurate was that?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Quite."

"Each girl was put under the protection of certain organizations. It was relatively peaceful until some years ago, when the churches, among other strong magical organizations started to try to gather the Keys. That has led us to where we are today."

"Kuruwa. What will happen if the gate is opened?"

"…" She looked uncomfortable.

"This is serious. Tell me. Your superiors don't need to know that you were the one who informed me."

Kuruwa sighed.

"You've heard of the Sigil War, right?"

"Yes. It was a war that involved the seven Kingdoms of Magic. Each possessed a sigil, capable of producing magic more powerful than anything we could ever hope to achieve. The Kingdoms were thrown into unrest when one of the sigils was stolen and used to attack another kingdom. The seven kingdoms fought and almost destroyed the entire world in the war. Eventually a peace treaty was signed. The kingdoms would relinquish the sigils. The most powerful mage in the world at the time sealed away the seven sigils, though where he sealed them was a mystery."

"Yes." Kuruwa said. She looked at Index. "What you said was not entirely wrong, but it is more of a cover story if anything." She looked back at Kamijou. "The seven sigils were sealed within seven pure maidens. Just as the story goes, except this happened a very long time ago. The door that leads to the Void that is below this island was where the war ended. The door came about after the clashing of several of the sigils. Horrifying creatures came from the Void and attacked. Only by working together were the seven kingdoms just barely able to defeat them and seal the door."

"Why did they put the sigils in the girls?"

"At the time, very few people knew where the sigils were. Nobody would guess that they had sealed them in people. These seven maidens tend to forget things after a while, a side effect of the strong magic within them. That is most likely why Othinus does not remember anything."

The boy didn't remember telling her the girl's name.

He sighed.

She really did know too much.

"Why, exactly, do people want to open this gate then?" Kamijou asked.

"I have heard that there has been a spell developed to let one absorb the power of the Void. Of course, it's only gone through mild testing by summoning weak Void creatures, but it seems to work. If someone can absorb the pure energy from the Void, they will be unstoppable. They will command everything within the Void and rule without question."

"Is that why they want me to take out the head of Sorcery?"

"Most likely. There's rumors that Sorcery already has two Keys."

"And now they're on this island to capture Othinus?"

"It would seem that way."

"Index." Kamijou said.

"Yes, Master?"

"Do a scan of the island. You have permission to use full range magic. I want a report of any irregular magic, whether it be a person or object, on the island."

"Very well, Master." She disappeared.

"So, where are you going to stay?" He asked. "If you're going to keep watch over me to protect me, I assume you'll be nearby."

"I already have the apartment next to yours."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

Kamijou left a few bills for the drinks they bought and the two left, heading back for their apartment building.

"I've heard you're pretty amazing." Kuruwa said on the way.

"Amazing?"

"First, you can use spirit magic by using your own body as a medium. That's only been done once in history by the man who ruled the Spirit Kingdom back during the war."

"I suppose that's a feat I should be proud of. It certainly took a lot of work. Though, I mastered it in two months."

"Second, you have the Imagine Breaker."

Kamijou stopped.

"The Imagine Breaker isn't a good thing to have. It's a heavy burden if anything."

"You shoulder that burden though. Not to mention that you took all of this in after having amnesia."

He sighed.

"I suppose that's true. Whatever. For now let's just get home."

* * *

><p>"What do you think of her, Kanzaki?"<p>

The girl who was speaking had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She had on a white shirt with a logo with the letters "N" and "L" on it. Over the shirt she wore a white jacket with red and blue sleeves. She wore a miniskirt as well, showing off her legs.

She was young though, around fifteen, so showing off her legs wasn't something that she needed to worry about.

"I think he's an interesting person." Kanzaki said. "He adjusts to his surroundings quite easily. What about you, Floris?"

Kanzaki had a white shirt on that was tied at the bottom to reveal her navel. She had on a pair of jeans with only one leg. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail and it fell to her hips. At her hips she had a two meter long nodachi.

The two stood on a building far away, but they could still see the two with spells.

"He certainly does adjust to his surroundings quite quickly. That could be bad for him though as well. What are we going to do?"

"We'll wait for further orders. For now we should inform them that we've located Othinus and that the Imagine Breaker is the one guarding her as well as… whoever that girl was."

"Okay." Floris said. "Let's go."

The two turned around and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>"I understand that you're living next door." Kamijou said. "But why are you eating here?"<p>

He sat at the dining table in his apartment the next morning. Kuruwa sat across from him.

"I don't have any food besides snacks yet and it's not healthy to skip breakfast."

"It's okay, isn't it?" Othinus said. She was in the kitchen cooking. "She seems pretty nice."

Kamijou sighed.

After Othinus sat down and they all had their plates in front of them they gave their thanks and started eating.

"So, what are you doing today?" Kuruwa asked.

"It's Friday, so I have school for the first part of the day. You should guard Othinus until I'm finished."

"I was assigned to guard you, you know."

"I know, but it'll be hard to try to guard me when I'm in school. Not to mention, it would be suspicious if you were just following me around on school grounds."

"I suppose that's true."

"How about we go shopping?" Othinus asked. "I need some clothes anyways."

"That sounds good." Kuruwa said.

Later, Kamijou was spacing out during one of his classes.

He was unintentionally staring at Misaki who sat in the desk diagonally in front and to the left of him.

She looked back at him and blushed, but then realized that he didn't really look like he was looking at her, but just thinking.

Misaki crumbled up a small piece of paper and threw it at the boy.

"Huh?"

Kamijou blinked and looked at her.

She pointed towards the front of the room where the teacher was giving a lecture on history.

He sighed.

"I suppose it's going to be another long day." He mumbled.

He heard a voice in his head.

"Master?"

It was Index.

"What is it, Index?" He thought.

"I have finished the scan of the island. I've detected several irregular magic occurrences."

"Very well. Relay the full information to me after I'm out of school."

"Yes, Master."

The voice stopped.

"Looks like I'm going to spend my entire day investigating." Kamijou mumbled.

A piece of paper landed on his desk.

He picked it up and unfolded it.

It read "What's wrong?"

He looked up. It was definitely Misaki who had thrown it even though she had turned back to the front of the class and continued to take notes.

He wrote his reply which read "It's nothing. I'm just stressed." Kamijou folded the piece of paper up again and threw it onto her desk.

Misaki read it and wrote something down before throwing it back to him.

It read "How about we hang out after school?"

Kamijou had to think about that. After finding out that there were several occurrences of irregular magic on the island, he thought he should probably go investigate those.

He wrote something down and threw it back to the girl.

Misaki unfolded the piece of paper and read it. She blushed and looked back at the boy. She smiled and nodded.

It read "It's a date."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thank you guys for reading.<strong>


	3. Terrorism

**Yes. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Are there any places you want to go?" Kamijou asked the girl next to him.<p>

"Hmm… I was planning on buying some clothes at a certain shop… But I'm not sure you would want to just stand there while I look at clothes."

"It's fine." He said with a smile.

A little while later, Kamijou sat on a small cushioned chair in a woman's clothing store in the local mall while Misaki got changed. He was getting strange looks and he could tell that when people started whispering it was about him.

"Such misfortune."

"Kamijou?"

He looked up as the girl exited the dressing room. Suddenly he felt like one of those anime characters that got nosebleeds when they were turned on.

Misaki was wearing a red miniskirt that showed her smooth legs up to her thighs and a white shirt that was low cut enough to show off her large breasts. The shirt had frills along the edges.

"Uh…"

"H-How does it look?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Say something. This is embarrassing, you know."

"Oh um… It looks really good on you." Kamijou replied awkwardly. He suddenly felt uncomfortable being here with her. It wasn't that he didn't like being with her, but he didn't want to actually fall for her.

Misaki was about to say something, but the lights in the store turned off. No, it wasn't just the lights in the store. It was the lights in the entire mall.

The voices of panicked people reached his ears from all around.

Then the intercom for the mall sounded and everyone went quiet.

"Um… Can Kamijou Touma please come to the manager's office? If he does not within the next twenty minutes, everybody in here will die. Later!"

"…"

"…"

"What kind of threat was that?" Kamijou asked. "They sounded like a child playing a game with somebody. Anyways, come on."

He grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled her out of the shop.

"W-Wait. I haven't paid for these yet." She said.

He brought her to the central staircase that led to the second floor and stopped. He got down on one knee and took out a talisman, placing it on the ground.

Kamijou took out a small pocket knife and cut his thumb with it, then proceeded to draw symbols on the floor around it.

"Blood is but ephemeral. Let the essence of this life force flow free. Bring me mist from the abyss."

The blood slowly flowed toward the talisman and vanished as it came into contact with it. A black mist rose from the talisman.

"Why do you even know how to cast such magic?" Misaki asked him.

"So I can survive. Come on." He grabbed the mist as if it was a solid object and brought it over them.

"What's the point of this?" She asked as they walked.

"Look around. The security cameras are still functioning. That means that whoever called me up there is watching for me. They won't be able to see us or the mist. So it's fine."

Slowly they made their way to the manager's office. A window allowed view into it.

A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes was talking to a girl older than her. The other girl was taller and had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"You obviously didn't make it clear enough." The girl with long brown hair said.

"I thought I did fine." The other girl said. "It's not like he's likely to just leave the place anyways. If he does, we'll just have to blow it up. I already have everything set up."

"Fulfill your end of the contract. Come to me for I am in need of thy service. Lend me your knowledge and power that I may take down any enemy that shows themselves before me. Come, Index." Kamijou said this quietly.

Index appeared in the mist next to them. The mist blocked the burst of light that came with her arrival from being seen from the outside.

"How may I help you, Master?" She asked.

"There are bombs or some sort of explosive devices set up around the mall. I want you to do a scan and deactivate every one of them as quick as possible."

"Very well, Master." Index turned and disappeared.

"Was that your familiar?" Misaki asked. "She was so cute."

"Yeah. Anyways, focus. I'm going to dispel the cloud as we go in. If a fight breaks out, I want you to take on the girl with blonde hair. I'll take on the other one."

"Okay."

They walked up to the door.

"Dispel." Kamijou said and the mist vanished. He opened the door and walked inside, much to the surprise of the two girls. "Looks like I made it on time." He said as he walked in.

"How did-" The blonde-haired girl started to say, but the other cut her off.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mugino Shizuri and this is Frenda Seivelun."

"Likewise. I'm Kamijou Touma. I suppose you already know that though." He acted calm but he was ready to enact a spell the second one of them made a move. "So, what do you want with me so badly that would threaten to hurt innocent people?"

"What else? Don't act like you don't already know. You have th-" Shizuri stopped when she saw the girl next to the boy.

Misaki was also staring at her in astonishment.

Kamijou looked between the two.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Mugino Shizuri…"

"Shokuhou Misaki…"

"What are you doing here!?" They both yelled at the same time.

Kamijou looked at Frenda who looked just as confused as he was.

"Do you two know each other perhaps?"

"Yes…" Misaki said. "We met once in England."

"England?"

"Yeah." Shizuri said. "It's a long story. So, what are you doing on this island, Misaki?"

"I don't think that's any of your business. What business do you have with my friend Touma?"

They both seemed wary of each other. Kamijou was sure that there was an interesting story behind that, but he decided that now was not the time to think about it.

"So, let me take a guess." Kamijou said, getting their attention. "You want to take Othinus, don't you?"

"Othinus?" Misaki asked.

"I'm glad that we're on the same page. If you hand her over without a fight, I guarantee everyone's safety."

"You see, that might be an issue."

"Why is that?"

"If I give her to you and you somehow get the rest of the Keys, the world will be in a lot of danger. After all…" He stared straight into her eyes. "You want to open the Void, right?"

Shizuri laughed.

"You've learned a lot in a short amount of time. I was told that you were rather ill-informed concerning the matter."

"I was. I learned a lot from some people."

Just then, Index appeared next to the boy.

"All hostile explosives have been taken care of, Master." She said.

"Wha-!? A familiar!?" Frenda said in surprise.

"Looks like that plan worked." Kamijou said. "All I had to do was keep you busy while she was disarming everything. Now then, Mugino-san, Frenda-san. I think that instead of giving Othinus to you, I'll show you why threatening people is a bad idea."

Shizuri immediately held out her hand, three green glowing spheres appearing in the air around it.

Each of them shot something like a ray from a particle cannon at the boy.

Kamijou was already enacting a spell though. He had been mumbling something under his breath.

He held up his left hand and a large magic circle formed in front of it.

The beams hit it but couldn't break through.

Shizuri smiled.

Another green sphere had formed farther out to her left and shot at Kamijou and Misaki.

"Misaki, get down!"

The girl fell to the floor and Kamijou stuck out his right hand. The beam continued for fire at his right hand but was being cancelled out as soon as it touched it.

"Screw off!" He closed his hand and the beam along with the sphere that was creating it shattered.

Misaki stood.

"What was-"

"Ah." Shizuri said. "The Imagine Breaker. That truly is an annoying ability."

"I've been told that plenty of times."

He dashed forward at the girl, completely ignoring the presence of Frenda. The blonde-haired girl tried to take advantage of that and took out a gun. Before she could take her shot though, she grabbed her head in pain and fell to the ground.

"Ahh! W-What the hell!?"

Misaki was holding a remote and pointing it at Frenda, one of her fingers holding a button down.

"Go, Touma!"

Kamijou didn't need to be told twice. He swung at the girl, but she dodged right. He swung with his other hand and she dodged left then kneed him in the stomach.

"Agh!" He coughed as the air was expelled from his lungs.

"I think it would be in your favour to just hand her over." Shizuri said. She slammed her elbow onto his back and he fell to the ground, blood coming out of his mouth.

She looked back at Frenda who had fainted from the pain and sighed.

"Looks like I'll be your opponent." Misaki said to the girl. She brought her remote up.

"I always thought your power was troubling." Shizuri said with a sigh.

"It has kept me as the third ranked esper in the world."

"And yet I'm just one spot above you." She said. "I'll show you why that is.

A green sphere shot a beam at the girl. Misaki swept her hand in a dramatic fashion and pressed a button on her remote. The beam was directed away. It burned a hole through the ceiling and probably kept going into the sky.

Misaki frowned.

"It's going to take a lot more to defeat me than that."

Just then she heard something in her thoughts. It was a female voice that seemed familiar to her.

"Master requests that you keep her still."

Those were the only words that she heard. She understood when she managed to steal a glance at Kamijou who was stealthily drawing on the ground under the girl with his own blood.

He did it at just the right angle so the girl couldn't see his hand moving.

Misaki pointed her remote at the girl and clicked a button.

Shizuri put her finger in the air and basically drew a circle of her "Meltdowner" and it filled itself in.

It was as if some force hit against it but was redirected.

"Your power relies on sending electromagnetic waves to somebody to interfere with the electric signals of their brain." Shizuri said. "In a way, it's similar to my power. That's why it's easy for me to block."

She shot three of the Meltdowners at the girl.

Misaki pressed the button on her remote three times, taking aim at each Meltdowner in turn, redirecting each one.

"Hey…" Kamijou said, getting the attention of both girls. Shizuri looked down at him and her face turned to one of shock. There was a small magic circle drawn under her with runes that she had never seen before around it. "Goodbye."

He mumbled something and tapped the circle.

A bright light rose from it, temporarily blinding the two girls. When the light faded, Shizuri was gone.

Misaki blinked a few times, then ran over to the boy.

"Are you okay, Touma?"

"Yeah. Might have lost a little too much blood." He showed her his wrist where he had made a small cut to get more blood.

Kamijou tore off part of his sleeve and wrapped it around his wrist. With the help of the girl, he stood.

"What are we going to do about her?" She pointed to Frenda.

"Index." Kamijou said. The girl appeared next to them. "Bring Frenda back to my place. Take care of her with Othinus until I return."

"Very well, Master."

Index put her hand on the girl and they both disappeared.

"That's an interesting familiar you have." Misaki said as she helped him out of the office.

The lights had come on and there were police officers escorting people out.

"She was the first familiar I ever contracted with." Kamijou said. "Her name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum. The index of prohibited text."

"What does that mean?"

"She has knowledge of forbidden magics that we couldn't even hope to understand. I don't care to try to learn any of those though."

They exited the mall and Kamijou started to walk on his own.

"She's one of two familiars I have." The boy commented as they walked through the city.

"One of two? Who's the other?"

He thought for a second.

"My other familiar is… interesting. They refuse to come out unless I'm in a near death situation though."

"Hm…" She left it at that.

They walked in silence for a while, slowly making their way to Kamijou's apartment.

"What was that all about, anyways?" Misaki asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You said something about not giving Othinus to her. Who is Othinus and why did that girl want them?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Kamijou sighed. He guessed there was no hiding the truth anymore.

"Othinus is a Key." Kamijou said.

"Key?"

"Yes. A Key to what lies beneath this island."

Misaki looked at him strangely.

"What does that mean?"

"Beneath this island, there is a door to the Void." Kamijou said. Misaki's eyes widened. "There are seven Keys needed to open the door. Othinus is the sixth."

"Wha-? A door to the Void? There's no way something like that exists. It would have been destroyed hundreds of years ago."

"What if they couldn't destroy it? There is no magic on record that can counter the Void completely. They destroyed creatures that came from it in the past, but they couldn't destroy the gateway which they formed themselves."

"I'm confused."

Kamijou went on to explain everything he knew.

Just as he finished explaining, a girl jumped from seemingly nowhere to land in front of him. She got down on one knee and bowed her head.

It was Kuruwa.

"Kamijou-sama, you are injured." She said, looking up at him. "I knew that I should have accompanied you."

"It's fine." Kamijou said. "I'll explain things back at the apartment."

"Um… who is that?" Misaki asked.

Kuruwa stood and bowed.

"My name is Kuruwa. I'm a ninja assigned to protect Kamijou-sama."

"Aren't you supposed to keep that a secret or something?" The boy asked.

"I heard you explaining everything to her, so I figured that it would not hurt to tell her who I am. Would you prefer that I had not? My deepest apologies, Kamijou-sama."

"It's fine." Kamijou said. "You're right. It really didn't hurt to tell her, anyways."

The girl sighed in relief.

"To think you're involved in something like this." Misaki said, shaking her head.

Kamijou didn't know how to respond to that.

"How is Othinus doing?" Kamijou asked. "Was she fine today?"

"Yes. We did not run into any trouble."

"Good. Let's get home."

* * *

><p>Kamijou opened his door, deactivating the magic circle that prevented others from entering. The two girls walked in and he closed the door, reactivating the spell.<p>

"I'm home." He said.

"Excuse the intrusion." Misaki said, looking around. It was her first time being inside the boy's apartment.

They walked into the living room where Othinus sat on the couch. She looked as they walked in.

"Welcome home, Touma." She said, standing up and smiling. "Welcome home, Kuruwa-chan." She looked at Misaki, confused.

"This is Misaki, a friend of mine." Kamijou said. "Misaki, this is Othinus."

"Nice to meet you." Othinus said.

"Nice to meet you too." Misaki said.

"Anyways," Kamijou said. "Misaki now knows the situation we're in." He sat down on the couch and Othinus sat next to him. The other two girls took seats at the table.

Othinus looked worried when he said that. The boy knew that she wasn't worried about her own safety, but the safety of the girl who had found out about her.

Kamijou put a hand on the girl's head and she looked up in surprise. He gave her a comforting smile. She looked down and smiled, a blush coming on her face.

"Still…" Kuruwa said. "I respect your decision, but I would advise you against involving too many people in this matter, Kamijou-sama."

He sighed.

"True enough." Then he took a glance around. "Index."

The girl appeared next to him.

"Yes, Master?"

"Where is Frenda?"

"Resting in your bed."

"That's good. Go check on her to make sure she isn't hurt or anything."

Index walked into the room, closing the door behind her to avoid disturbing the people who were sitting in the living room.

"You brought someone home?" Kuruwa asked.

"I figured it was better than letting the police arrest her."

Misaki sighed.

"You're just too nice of a guy, aren't you?"

Kamijou smiled.

"Not really. I doubt I was like this before I lost my memories."

They all remained silent for a bit.

"I wanted to ask…" Misaki said, breaking the silence. "What did you do to Shizuri?"

"Oh. I just teleported her away. Teleportation magic is hard to use quickly like that, but since I was using blood as opposed to traditional elements, I was able to work quicker."

"Blood…?" There was worry in Othinus's voice as she asked that.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'm fine."

The girl laid down, pulling her legs in to fit and resting her head on the boy's lap.

"You better be." She mumbled.

Index suddenly appeared in front of Kamijou.

"Master, the girl has a-" She was cut off as the door to the bedroom opened.

Frenda walked out, a confused look on her face.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked. Then she saw Kamijou. "It's you! And you!" She said, glancing between him and Misaki.

"You're awake. That's good." Kamijou said.

"Where the hell are we?" She asked.

"My apartment."

"Why?"

"It was either bring you here or hand you over to the police. I think you should be thanking me."

She sighed.

"Idiot." She looked away. "T-Thanks. Hmph."

"You're welcome." Kamijou said. "Anyways, you have two choices." He said, smiling.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can go back. I won't stop you. Of course, I won't give you Othinus or by any means let you achieve your goal."

"…"

"Or you can join our side."

"Wha-!?"

"If you join us, you might have to fight your friends, though. You'll probably have a better chance with us though. The problem with you guys is that you keep coming to us. I can prepare a spell in seconds and use them immediately. I'll use that to push back anybody who comes at us. And if they still insist on going through with their plan, I'll use this-" He held up his right hand. "-to crush their illusions."

Frenda sighed.

"You're an idiot." She said. "You're asking me to betray everybody that I've been working with for the past two years to work with you against them?"

"I'm not asking." Kamijou corrected. "I'm giving you an option, something I'm sure you're not used to."

She thoughts about that for a second.

"I suppose it's true that I've never really had an option in Clarity."

"Clarity?" The boy asked curiously.

"We're a special division of Sorcery made for the purpose of acts of terrorism and other dirty jobs."

"I see. Well, you're not likely to be committing anymore acts of terrorism if you join us and well… if we're forced to do something besides defend ourselves, I suppose that everything will be a dirty job."

"What? Have you formed your own faction or something?"

Kamijou smiled.

"I suppose so."

"We're Myth." Othinus said with a smile. She seemed more childish at that moment to the boy, but he laughed then looked at Frenda.

"You heard her. We're Myth."

Frenda laughed at that, but not a harsh laugh.

"Very well, Kamijou Touma." Frenda said. "I'll join you."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thank you for reading.<strong>

**If you have any questions, leave a review or PM me.**

**Also, this chapter felt a little short. The next one will be longer. Thank you.**

**Be seeing you.**


	4. Spell Save

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Othinus! Othinus!"<p>

Kamijou put his hand on the girl's forehead. She had a fever.

After coming to see why the girl hadn't woken up when she usually did, the boy discovered her sweating and making strange noises in the bed.

He brought her out of the room and into the living room.

"Frenda, wake up!"

Frenda had taken his place on the couch. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Wha-?"

She stood up when she saw the boy holding the girl.

Kamijou laid Othinus on the couch.

"Kuruwa!"

The girl ran in the door as if she had been waiting for him to call for her.

"What is it, Kamijou-sama?" She asked.

"Something's wrong with Othinus." He said. "I can't tell what, though. It doesn't seem like it's natural sickness. I feel… magic. I feel a lot of magic coming from her."

"Do you think that someone did this to her?"

"I don't think anybody could have gotten through the barrier I have up without me noticing. I would have been awoken if anybody even tried to get through it."

"Your familiar." Frenda said, getting the two girl's attention. "Use your familiar. She can detect magic, right? Maybe she can tell us what's wrong."

"Index!" Kamijou said.

The girl appeared next to him.

"Yes, Master?"

"Scan Othinus. Something's wrong with her and I can feel strong magic and a lot of it."

"Very well."

Index extended her hand and a green light slowly started sweeping over the girl. The girl's eyes showed strange calculations and magic symbols and she analyzed Othinus. She finished after a couple of minutes.

"Well?" Kamijou asked.

"It would seem that magic is overflowing from her. For some reason, her body is producing much more mana than should be possible."

"What does that mean? How is that doing this to her?"

"She is unable to expel the mana by using a spell because she seems incapable of using magic."

Kamijou thought about that for a second.

"She's unconsciously drawing mana for a spell but is unable to execute it? How are we supposed to fix that?"

"I've never heard of something like that." Kuruwa said.

"I suspect it is because she is a Key." Index said. "Without taking time to read the grimoires that I have, I will not be able to gain a specific reason for this."

"Grimoires? What an interesting familiar." Kuruwa said with a smile.

"This is not the time to be impressed by her. How can I fix this, Index?"

The girl thought for a second.

"There are forbidden spells that lie within my grimoires that are able to steal a person's mana." She sounded hesitant when telling him that.

"Give me one!"

"However…" Index said. "They are very likely to cause serious repercussions… Possibly even death."

Everybody in the room tensed on hearing that.

Kamijou clenched his fists.

He had been sent there to eliminate the leader of Sorcery. Now he had basically defected and created his own faction. So many things had changed in the relatively short time he had spent on that island. Why was he suddenly considering to risk his life for a girl he had just met? Was it because he had seen her cry? Was it because he knew that there were so many people after her?

Kamijou looked at Othinus and smiled.

"Who am I kidding?" He mumbled. "I couldn't live with myself if I let you die."

Kamijou looked at Index.

"The spell please."

"It will take me a bit to get the incantation. You may gather the ingredients for the spell whilst I search the grimoire."

She sat down and blue light enveloped her as she dove into the depths of her mind to read the grimoire. As if by telepathy, Kamijou suddenly knew what he needed. He wrote the items on three separate pieces of paper. He gave one to Kuruwa and one to Frenda.

"Please help me." He said.

They both nodded.

"Right, Kamijou."

"Of course, Kamijou-sama."

"Index! You know where to bring her when you find the spell!" The girl made no sign that she heard him, but he knew that she did.

The three left the apartment, spreading throughout the city to find the ingredients that they were to get.

An hour later, they all met back in front of the building.

Kamijou took a bag from each of the girls.

"Is this all of it?"

They nodded.

He smiled at them.

"If anything happens to me, Kuruwa, you'll be in charge. No matter what happens to me, I plan to come out of this having saved Othinus. Keep protecting her. Don't let Sorcery have their way."

She nodded, a sudden sadness overcoming her as a tear fell down one side of her face.

"You won't die." Kuruwa said. "You can't, Kamijou-sama." She crossed one arm over her chest and got on one knee in front of the boy. "No matter what happens, I will always protect you." She looked up. "I resigned from Broken Light. They weren't happy about it and I'm sure that they will come for me in the future."

"You resigned…?"

"Yes. You seemed very intent on doing your own thing to protect this girl and to achieve your goal, but for a different reason than those who sent you. I am only a part of Myth and I will only ever serve you. I'm your ninja."

Kamijou smiled at her.

"That's right." He said. He put a hand on her head. "I couldn't have asked for a better comrade."

Kuruwa stood up.

"Don't say that like you're not coming back." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Go do what you need to."

He nodded, then looked to Frenda.

"I didn't get to know you very well, but when I come out of this, let's talk more."

She smiled.

"Very well."

He turned and activated a spell under his feet.

"Oh, by the way…" Kamijou turned and looked at Kuruwa. "If I come back from this, you should start calling me Touma." He jumped into the air.

The girl watched as he jumped away.

"You come back, Touma-sama. Come back with Othinus."

* * *

><p>Kamijou landed on the roof of a tall building near his. There was nothing on the roof, so he had plenty of room.<p>

Index stood there and Othinus was laying on the roof.

"Index, give me the spell."

"Yes, Master."

He suddenly knew what he needed to do.

"Thank you, Index. You can go now. I don't want you to have to watch me die if it comes to that."

Index nodded but hesitated for a moment.

"Do your best, Touma."

Kamijou thought he heard embarrassment in her voice, but when he went to look at her, she was gone.

He took out three small bowls and one larger bowl. The he took out the ingredients and put them in the smaller bowls, making sure they were evenly distributed. A lot of the ingredients were spices among other strange items.

"Venai." He said, activating a spell. All of the ingredients liquefied in their bowls. He slowly poured the three bowls into the larger one and discarded them afterwards. Then he mixed the larger bowl until the mixture turned a strange purple colour.

Kamijou held his hand up and cut his palm so that blood dripped from the wound. He let some of it drip into the mixture, then he used his other hand to draw a circle on the ground in blood. It wasn't just a circle. Many runes surrounded the circle and it took him around ten minutes to get everything done.

"There we go." Without bothering to bandage up his wound, he picked up the large bowl and poured the liquid into the circle slowly.

The liquid did not leave the circle. Rather it just spread out and filled it evenly despite the amount he put in. It didn't rise.

Kamijou picked up Othinus and placed her close to the circle. Then he stood on the other side of the circle facing both the circle and the girl.

"I call upon the power of the Void. Let magic that is considered heretical help me in my efforts. Give me strength. Give me power. Steal the magic from this person who is too weak to contain it themselves. I call upon the dark that has not a single light within. Guide the magic to me. Let it be done as the spell deems it. Transfer!"

The circle lit up red and then the mixture lit up.

The liquid rose up and slowly descended onto Othinus. It went into her body then slowly rose up, now glowing blue.

"Bestow the power unto me!"

The liquid slammed into the boy's chest. He could feel a surge of power and his body glowed with an aura of dark power, the power of the Void.

* * *

><p>"Touma-sama…" Kuruwa said quietly. She could see a bright light on top of the building he had went to.<p>

"He won't die." Frenda said. "There's no way he'll die."

Index appeared next to them.

"I do not believe he will die." She said. "However, he will not come out the same."

"What do you mean?" Kuruwa asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I can sense it." She said. "Othinus contains the power of the Void within her. I believe the Void has corrupted her mana. That wouldn't affect her it would seem, but nobody, not even Master, can take the power of the Void into them without any repercussions."

"Why would he…?" She started to say.

"He knew it." Frenda said, getting Kuruwa's attention. "I saw it in his eyes. He even told you that he wouldn't come out the same. Kamijou did not go into this thinking that he would come out unscathed. He's willing to sacrifice himself to save Othinus." She watched the bright light for a bit. "Let us go to him."

* * *

><p>Kamijou opened his eyes.<p>

He was floating in a space of pure darkness. The only things he could see were his own hands when he held them up.

It felt as though he was moving, but he couldn't tell.

"Hello?" He called out. For some reason, he expected somebody to answer. And they did.

"Kamijou-san."

The boy turned around.

A girl with short black hair and golden-brown eyes stood there. She seemed oddly familiar to him, but he couldn't think of a name.

"Who… are you?" He asked.

"Honestly." She said, shaking her head. That action caused him to notice the headband made out of flowers she wore. "I can't believe that you would forget me."

His head suddenly starting hurting and he put a hand to it. Scenes passed by in his head.

The same girl that was in front of him, but younger. She smiled brightly and handed him a flower. Then the scene changed.

The girl was a little older now. She was being held by a man that the boy couldn't see the face of. She was screaming… at him? No, she was screaming for him. He could hear her screams for help, but he couldn't do anything. He could feel himself running for her, but it didn't feel like he was getting any closer.

The man took out a knife and stabbed the girl in the chest.

Kamijou could feel himself screaming. The girl just smiled and mouthed something. Even though he couldn't hear it, he knew what she said.

"Goodbye. Don't forget about me."

He felt so much irony from that statement as the scene faded from his mind.

Kamijou was back in the black space with the girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry…" He said as if that made up for it.

"It's fine." The girl said. "You did something pretty stupid to end up here, though. What were you doing? Messing with a spell?"

"I suppose you could say that." The boy found himself talking to the girl naturally as if he talked to her every day. She didn't seem like a person he had just met. "I did it to save a friend."

The girl smiled.

"You always did care about your friends."

"What is this place?"

"A place between life and death. A place frozen in time."

"Does that mean I'm going to die after the spell is complete?" The thought didn't seem to make him uncomfortable. He had gone in expecting the worst.

"No." She said, surprising him. "It's not your time to die yet. She walked up to him and smiled. "You're going to go back. Maybe not the same you that went into it but… You'll always be you, Kamijou-san."

Kamijou smiled at that.

"Thank you."

The boy's world started fading to white. He heard the girl's voice still as she faded from his vision.

"Visit my grave sometime, okay?"

"Of course, Uiharu."

The girl faded completely from his vision. His vision went white, then started to turn black, darkness engulfing him.

A thought came to Kamijou's head then and he mumbled it.

"How did I know that girl's name?"

* * *

><p>"Touma! Touma!"<p>

Kamijou's eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurry, but he could see a girl with short black hair.

"Ui…"

He tried to speak, but his strength left him.

He blinked again and his vision cleared. His strength was returning to him.

Othinus was looking down at him, tears falling from her eye onto the boy.

Kamijou still felt strange and he couldn't move well. The girl was saying his name, but he couldn't respond and her voice sounded muffled.

Then he heard other voices and managed to turn his head to the side.

Kuruwa and Frenda were running his way.

"Kamijou-sama!" Kuruwa dropped to her knees next to the boy.

His vision cleared and he could move freely again.

The boy slowly sat up and looked at the girls.

"Kamijou!" Frenda seemed worried as well. The boy not responding only worried them more.

"My head… hurts…" Kamijou said slowly. He looked at Othinus. "I'm glad you're better." He said with a smile.

"You… You… Idiot!" She hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder.

Kuruwa stood and smiled.

Kamijou looked up at the two girls.

"I'm back." He said.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Misaki asked the boy.<p>

Kamijou had a bag in his hand and was thinking if there was anything else he needed.

"I'm going to the mainland of Japan for a while. There's somewhere I need to visit."

"Are you going alone?"

"Yeah. I would take Othinus with me, but it would be too dangerous. She's probably safer on this island with Kuruwa guarding her."

Misaki looked at the boy as he confirmed that he had everything he would need.

"There's something… different about you." She said.

"Is there?"

"I can't really tell what it is… but you just feel different."

Kamijou looked away.

"I should get going." He said, walking towards the door.

"Touma." The girl said. He stopped and turned to look at her. "Can I come with you?"

The boy thought for a bit. This was more of a private matter, but he didn't see how it could hurt to bring her along.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>After a long distance teleportation spell and several smaller teleportation spells, they arrived at a small hill outside the city of Ginkawa.<p>

On top of the hill there was a cemetery with no fence. It was as if it had been made as a makeshift graveyard for people who had died in a war.

Despite it not being enclosed, there were tombstones.

Kamijou walked straight through as if he knew exactly which one it was. Misaki followed closely.

He turned down one row and stopped in from of a tombstone.

"This is it." He said quietly.

The tombstone read "Uiharu Kazari".

Misaki decided it was better to ask about who that was later.

Kamijou kneeled in front of the grace. He took three flowers out of the bag he had brought and put them on the grave.

Then he closed his eyes.

He didn't try to remember the girl as he did this. Instead, he just told her about everything that had happened that he could remember.

Kamijou opened his eyes and stood up.

A sudden feeling of dread filled him, but he didn't show it on his face. He had the feeling that Misaki saw it anyways.

She walked up to him and grabbed his hand with hers.

He looked at her, but she just looked forward.

Kamijou grabbed her hand as well. For some reason, a few tears fell down his face. He had come to visit the grave of a girl he didn't even know, but he was filled with so much dread that it felt as if his childhood friend had died.

With his right arm he wiped away the tears.

After a bit, he let go of the girl's hand and cleaned the grave. He left with Misaki after a while.

By the time they had gotten back to the island, it was well into the night.

"Sorry to keep you out so late." Kamijou said as they walked through the city streets.

"It's fine." Misaki said. "I live alone, so nobody will be worried if I get home this late."

They walked in silence for a while.

Misaki would glance at the boy every once in a while, but he would always have a faraway look in his eyes as if he was staring at something that she couldn't see.

She wondered if that had something to do with the spell he had used.

They got to the front of her apartment building and she was about to walk in, but stopped and turned to face the boy.

"Are you sure you're alright, Touma?"

"Are you talking about what happened back there? I'm fine. It's nothing."

"No not that. I mean… Even Index said that you wouldn't come out of that spell the same. You do feel different in some way… But I can't really say that you've changed that much. I'm just worried."

Kamijou sighed. He walked up to her and put a hand on her head.

"I'm fine. Maybe I have changed a little, but it's nothing that I can't live with."

Misaki didn't seem like she wanted to accept that, but she didn't push the issue any further.

"Fine. You better tell me if something happens, though."

"Of course."

Misaki smiled and walked into the building. Kamijou turned and started on his way home.

* * *

><p>Late that night, Kamijou woke up sweating. He threw the cover of the futon off and stood.<p>

"A nightmare…?"

He was breathing heavily and his body was soaked in sweat. There was no way he was getting back to sleep like that. He looked on the couch and Frenda was still asleep.

"At least I didn't wake her up. Othinus should still be asleep as well."

Kamijou took a quick shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes. He quietly left the room, making sure that his defense spell was in place in case anybody tried to attack the girls while he was away.

He exited the building and headed down the street.

The night sky loomed over him as if to remind him of how dark the world truly was.

Kamijou didn't really know where he was going. He just knew that he didn't feel like sleeping, so he might as well get some fresh air.

After a while, he found himself sitting on the building that provided him a view of the entire city. The night air was cold, but he liked it. After sweating so much, it felt nice.

"You're rather relaxed for someone in your position." Somebody said behind him.

Kamijou didn't look the least bit surprised to hear the voice, but still turned around to see who it was.

The girl had long black hair tired in a ponytail and jeans with one leg cut off. He found her outfit rather revealing as her other item of clothing was a white shirt that was tied up so her naval was visible and it showed off her large breasts. Her dark eyes watched the boy.

Her outfit didn't draw his eyes nor did her breasts. His eyes were drawn to the two meter long nodachi sheathed at her side.

The boy stood, expecting a fight.

"I'm not here to fight you." She said. The girl bowed. "My name is Kanzaki Kaori."

Kamijou didn't bother to introduce himself. If this girl was confronting him like this, she must already know who he is.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"That was very admirable of you."

"…"

"I mean risking your life to save that of the girl's." Kanzaki nodded. "She's just a Key and yet you would risk dying or worse to save her."

"Did you come out here just to tell me your opinion about me?"

She sighed.

"One day I'm going to come to take the girl." She said. "You will not be able to defeat me as you currently are."

"Are you prepared to prove that?"

"I did not come to fight you. I'm just giving you a warning."

"Thanks, but I could do without your warnings about defeating me and taking Othinus."

"I'm here to warn you about the others that will come. There are those who are more powerful than I am who desire that girl. Even if I don't get her, they will. I do not want them to take her."

Kamijou thought about that for a second.

"Are you trying to say that our interests are the same?"

"In a way."

"You still want to take her though. I don't want anyone to take her. No matter who gets her in the end, she will still end up being used. I don't want that to happen. That's why I refuse to give her to anybody."

Kanzaki sighed again.

"There is one more thing I must warn you about." She said.

"What is that?"

"You're doing a very stupid thing if you plan on going through with this faction of yours."

"I think it's a pretty good idea."

"It just gives others more reason to destroy you. Your faction can't last. Nobody wants you to gain a foothold in the world like the other factions have. They will do anything in their power to prevent that."

"Thanks for the warning, but I think I'll continue with what I'm doing."

Kanzaki sighed.

"I have given you my warning. That is enough for now." She turned and walked to the edge of the building and stopped.

Kanzaki turned her head to look at him. Her hair was over her eyes, preventing him from seeing them.

"Hurry and regain your memories."

With that, she jumped off the building and was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I think I did a good job of emphasizing what I wanted to and I hope to release the next chapter soon as well.**


	5. Chaos storm

**Sorry this took so long to get out. I'm finally free of a of the work I previously had. Chapters will be coming out more frequently. Please be patient.**

* * *

><p>"Dawn brings light to a new day. Darkness is vanquished and evil cast away. Shine."<p>

Kamijou said these words as he held his hand up. A bright light erupted from his hand, blinding the man and woman in front of him.

Kuruwa dashed forward, delivering quick strikes that knocked them unconscious rather than killing them.

The light faded and the boy put his hand down.

"Seriously." The girl said, looking around. They were in the middle of a street, though nobody was there at the moment besides them and the two unconscious people. "I didn't think they would attack us in broad daylight."

"They might be getting more serious about it." Kamijou said. "That worries me. That might mean that they have already collected the other Keys or are at least close to collecting the rest."

Kuruwa thought about that.

"The Keys are kept under very tight security even if it doesn't seem like it. Although, with their power, I'm sure Sorcery could handle them."

The boy sighed.

"Let's worry about that later. For now, let's head home."

"Right."

* * *

><p>"Ah!"<p>

Kamijou sat up. He was drenched in sweat. After getting up, he took a shower and then looked at a clock as he walked back into the living room.

It was 2:30am.

"What's with these nightmares?" He mumbled. "I can't even remember them after I wake up."

A thought entered his head.

"Does this have something to do with the spell?"

He thought back to when he saved Othinus. When he cast the spell, he had met a girl who was already dead. The thought that the nightmares had to do with her was something he had considered.

"Uiharu… Kazari…" The boy mumbled. Kamijou had done plenty of research on the girl, but he couldn't find anything about her. There was no information even hinting that the girl had ever existed besides the grave he visited.

His eyes drifted to two objects on the table. Kamijou picked the two objects up and looked at them.

They were two tickets for a concert that he had bought to make up for the date he had gone on with Misaki. It hadn't turned out as he had planned. She wasn't mad at him or anything, but he figured that he needed some rest and he was sure the girl wanted some as well.

Although, he wasn't sure how relaxing it would be to see an idol in concert. It would be the girl's first time coming to the island to perform, though he was sure that shew as getting paid a lot for it.

Misaki had already known about her though and the boy had heard her talking about the idol many times, so he thought this was a good idea.

The boy sighed and put on a jacket before heading out. He didn't know where he was going, but he just started walking through the streets. There was a surprising amount of people out at that time.

He staggered as he exited the building and his eyes opened wide.

Images flashed through his head. What he saw made him shiver.

He saw the girl he was protecting getting stabbed. He saw blood pouring from an open wound and her stomach and her life force leaving her. He saw Kuruwa step in front of him to take a bolt of magical energy. He saw her eyes close as she stopped breathing.

"Ahh!" He screamed into the night, holding his head with his hands. His head started pounding and the images flew by faster though somehow he was able to register each and every one of them as if somebody was putting them in his head.

"Poor thing."

He slowly looked up and saw a beautiful girl standing on the street.

"You're… Kanzaki Kaori."

"Yes." She bowed. "Of course, that was an unnecessary introduction, because I will kill you now."

The girl slowly lifted just an inch of the two meter sword at her hip from its scabbard.

Kamijou threw himself back and was glad he did when he heard something sweep above his head. His back hit the door to the building and he got up quickly and jumped to the side as something cut the door in half horizontally.

He stood quickly and held up his left hand.

"My flame is my sword. Forge a light from pure dark. Ignite."

Black flames engulfed his left hand and spread forward to form the shape of a burning sword. Running in, he swung at the girl who simply jumped out of the way, landing nimbly on her feet once again further down the street.

His hand was already out again and ball of fire shot from the sword at her.

She lifted her sword some and slammed it back down into its scabbard and the ball was vanquished as deep cuts went through the ground underneath where it was.

Kamijou was already on the move. He moved from side to side until he reached the girl and swung the sword in an overhead slash.

Kanzaki simply lifted her sword up, still in the scabbard, and when the sword of flame came into contact with it, it stopped in its tracks.

It was different than when the boy negated something using Imagine Breaker. It wasn't disappearing, it was simply as if he was shooting flame at a wall. It couldn't break through.

She swung her sword to the side and the flame was simply redirected, so the boy stopped.

"That's an interesting weapon you have there."

"Don't underestimate my power." Kanzaki replied. "I am a Saint of the Roman Catholic Church. I could take on an entire army if it so called for it."

Kamijou slammed the sword down and arrows of fire spread out and homed in on their target.

The girl didn't give them a second look. As they closed in on her, she just barely lifted her sword from her scabbard.

The arrows exploded right before reaching her.

The boy watched as the flames cleared away. He wasn't shocked to see her standing amidst them, completely unharmed.

"My element is the wind. Give the gift of mobility to me. Make me move faster than any. Calculations complete. Activate spell."

His feet glowed a light purple.

At a speed inconceivable to normal humans, he shot forward at the girl. However, she dodged his punch as if he had been moving slower than ordinary.

Kanzaki moved her sword out and struck back with it, so it slammed into Kamijou's side, sending him sprawling.

"Let's end this."

Kamijou held out his left hand and something like solid light formed in his hand and shot in a concentrated beam forward.

Again, before it reached her, it was simply sliced up as she lifted her sword and set it back in its scabbard.

"How…?"

The clouds moved slowly in the sky. The clouds moved to reveal the moon overhead. Kamijou thought he saw something when the light passed.

He smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Have you gone insane in the face of death?"

"And here I thought I'd meet a misfortunate death. Looks like you'll lead me to victory, Kanzaki."

"What are you…?"

Kamijou suddenly shot up and forward, but he turned, not aiming for the girl. Instead he reached up in the air and grabbed something.

"Pretty clever. The whole time you weren't using your sword. You were using wires that you manipulated, using the lifting of your sword to distract me." Kamijou said. "They're under my control now though."

His hand glowed a light blue.

Faster than even Kanzaki could perceive something moved past her, leaving a cut on her cheek.

"What? How are you…?"

"I'm enhancing their speed. Not only that, but the wires are already almost impossible to see."

Another wire wrapped around the girl's wrist while another grabbed her leg.

"You certainly have interesting tricks up your sleeve." Kanzaki commented. "However…"

Kamijou held the wires firmly, but he couldn't keep the look of shock from showing. Blood fell freely from wounds all over his body and he fell to his knees, coughing blood onto the ground.

"What…? What is this…?"

The wires retracted, wrapping around the hilt of the girl's sword.

"The wires are under my control, not yours. Temporarily bringing them under your control does you no good. If you had struck a killing blow on me when you had the chance, it might be different."

"Who said… I was trying to kill you?"

"Wha-?"

She was cut off when she noticed what he was doing. He had drawn a magic circle with blood on the ground. He went to activate it, but wires sprung from the hilt of the sword and wrapped around his hand.

"Nice try."

Kamijou tapped his foot on the ground and ripples went through it as if it were water. The ripples touched the circle and it glowed.

"You damn…!"

"Give me the power to seal the greatest of demons." Kamijou started. "Grant me the ultimate seal, one unbreakable by any who would seek to release the spirit."

Kanzaki reached to the hilt of her sword, but she was too late.

Then her scenery changed slightly. She no longer saw the boy in front of her as he had been before.

"What…?"

"Come to me, Aurora!"

Then she realized what had happened. However, it was too late.

The spell the boy had used had only switched their positions. Kanzaki turned around to see a burst of light as a sword appeared in the boy's hand.

She grabbed the hilt of her sword. He threw the sword at her. She lifted the hilt and the wires wrapped around the sword to stop it, but they were destroyed the instant they touched it. The sword stabbed through the girl's chest and she fell to her knees.

"Seal."

A white circle moved up and down the blade for a few seconds before disappearing.

"You…" The girl tried to move, but couldn't. "This is…"

"Misturuki's Seal." Kamijou said. "It was created thousands of years ago to seal a dragon called Fithreshal. It can be replicated if you know how the spell works. Of course, this isn't nearly as powerful as the real thing, but it's close enough."

"Bastard…"

"So, the Roman Catholic Church is interested in taking her too, huh? I guess they're no better than the other idiots who are after her."

"You don't know anything!" Kanzaki yelled.

"Why would they need her? For power? That in itself is not a justified reason. If anything, it's all the more reason I shouldn't hand her over."

"You fool." She said. "I wasn't sent here to retrieve the girl. I was sent here to kill you."

"Why does the Roman Catholic Church want me dead?"

She struggled to move again, but couldn't.

"I told you before. You're creating a faction. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. However, since you're in possession of one of the Keys, it's a serious problem. Even if I don't kill you, there will be others."

Kamijou sighed.

He walked up to her and grabbed the hilt of the sword.

"Seal release." Then he pulled the sword out of her and it shattered. She fell to her hands and knees. "I'm not going to kill you. Get out of here. Don't ever come here again."

With that, he turned back and walked into his apartment building.

* * *

><p>"… What's going on…?"<p>

Kamijou mumbled this as he found himself unable to move after waking up.

"…"

He looked to his left. Othinus was lying there, her eyes closed. She breathed steadily.

"…"

He looked to his right and Frenda was there, in the same position, her eyes closed as well.

"Why is this happening…?"

He waited a while, but neither of them showed any signs of waking up.

"Hey. You two. Wake up." He said loudly.

They both moved a little, but neither opened their eyes.

"Touma…"

"Kamijou…"

"…"

The door to his room slowly opened and Kuruwa walked in.

"What's this now? Are you trying to create a harem or something, Kamijou-sama?"

She didn't look like she was joking and that worried the boy.

"Of course not. What, do you think I brought them here? I just woke up like this. Help me out here, will you?"

"I don't know about that… You look pretty happy to me." She said with a smile. "Would you like me to join you?"

"… I'll pass."

She sighed.

"Of course. I get no attention from Kamijou-sama. Is my body not attractive enough?"

"Wait. Why are you stripping?"

"I thought that maybe you needed to see my body without clothes on to properly judge it."

"I think I can do that fine with your clothes on. I didn't say I didn't like your body."

"Oh so you do like my body!"

"Wait. Why are you stripping again!?"

"Are you implying something!?"

"Just put your clothes back on!"

Kuruwa climbed onto the bed and crawled over to the boy, on her hands and knees over him, making sure not to disturb the other two girls. She only wore a bra and panties, showing off her curves and ample breasts.

"It's not fair." She said. "You don't show me any attention, Kamijou-sama."

Kamijou sighed.

"You know you're one of my most valued comrades and friends." The boy said. "You were the first to be there for me and I'm sure you would be the last."

Kuruwa giggled with a slight blush.

She leaned down and licked his cheek.

"Wha-?" Kamijou's face turned red.

"That's good enough for now." She got off the bed and put her clothes back on. "I'll make some breakfast, so get up soon." She left the room.

"Easier said than done…"

After twenty or so minutes, both of the girls were up. Frenda refused to give a reason for why she had been in his bed while Othinus just asked him if he was mad.

The four sat at the dining table, eating a large breakfast that Kuruwa had made, which made Kamijou worry about the cost.

"I believe our enemies are getting more forward." Kamijou said, getting the attention of the three girls. "Last night I was attacked. I drove her away, but I believe she will be back. If she does come back, there might be serious damage."

Everybody was looking down, a strange atmosphere having settled in the room.

"Therefore," He said, standing. "I'm going to go to England."

"…"

"…"

"What!?" All of the girls yelled at the same time.

"The people who are responsible for this are in England, right?" The boy asked. "The first person who attacked me claimed to be with the Anglican Church or the Church of England. As for the one claiming to be with the Roman Catholic Church, I'm sure I can find information there."

"You're just going to leave in the middle of the school year?" Kuruwa asked "Won't that be suspicious?"

"Possibly." He said. "However, besides kicking me out of the school, they can't really do anything about it. Besides, I'm not going alone. I'm bringing Misaki with me. I've already talked to her about it."

"What!?" They all repeated.

"Shouldn't I be the one to come with you, Kamijou-sama?" Kuruwa asked. "I'm supposed to be guarding you."

"I would like to have you come." Kamijou said. "However, I want you to stay here and guard Othinus. Of course, I'll put multiple barriers up before I leave. Despite that, I don't expect her to spend all of her time in the apartment, so you need to guard her in case something goes wrong."

He felt something and looked down. Othinus was tugging on his sleeve.

"I can't go with you, Touma?"

He put a hand on her head.

"I'm sorry. It would be too dangerous to bring you. You'll be safer here with Kuruwa and Frenda."

She nodded, but still looked sad.

"When are you leaving?" Frenda asked.

"In two days. Misaki and I will head to the airport first thing in the morning. If I had to take a guess, I'd say we'll be there for a week, ten days at most."

"Are you planning to fight the entire church?" Frenda asked, her voice serious. "If you do, I would recommend that you take a different course of action. The church is much more powerful than you might think."

"I don't plan to fight the entire church… yet." The boy replied. "For now, I'm just going for information. If I have to fight for that information, then it can't be helped."

"You're insane." Kuruwa said.

"Maybe so." The boy replied. "It's better than just sitting here doing nothing, though."

The three girls sighed.

"You better come back." Othinus said.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"I see you failed." Floris said to the girl standing next to her.<p>

"He was more powerful than I thought."

"Why did you not go all out on him?"

"I was told not to cause too much destruction."

"I see."

For a few minutes they stood in silence. Neither spoke. They just stood and stared at the apartment building that the boy lived in from their vantage point across the city.

"What are you going to do?" Kanzaki asked.

Floris seemed happy that she asked.

"Me? I'm going to give him the proper encouragement to hurry up on his way to England."

"Do you mean…?"

"Yes. I will use it tomorrow. I wish to eliminate that friend of his as well."

"What are you going to do if the Key is brought in as well?"

"Do not worry about that. I have confirmed everything before deciding to do this. They do not mind if I do it as well."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Kamijou sighed as he walked on the bridge leading to the school with the other students. He was worried that something would happen while hew as in England, but he knew that Othinus would be safer if she didn't go with him.<p>

"Kamijou!"

He turned to see a girl running towards him.

"Hey, Misaki." He said.

"So? Did you tell those people you mentioned?"

"Yeah. They didn't seem too happy about it, but there's nothing I can really do about that." Kamijou had made sure Misaki was updated on everything that had happened.

"Hm…" She thought. "Well, we won't be gone for that long." She said.

"I'm still worried that something might happen."

* * *

><p>Floris stood on a building near the bridge leading to the school.<p>

"I suppose it's about time."

She raised her hand up above her head.

"I call to the darkness that rests within the world. Bring forth a world not our own. Let the forbidden realm merge with ours to steal away those who would defile the world."

A magic circle appeared on her hand.

"There is no greater repentance than death. Let sorrow fill the guilty for they have done wrong. Let them experience the worst that is to be held. Let chaos run rampant and tear apart the sky."

The magic circle grew and floated into the air. It stopped after it reached a certain height and grew in size to encompass the entire city.

"Stop time. Bring the world to a halt. Freeze the world of mortals for they are not worthy to lay eyes upon the realms beyond."

The circle glowed red.

"Spell activate. Chaos storm."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.<strong>

**Like I said before, I will be releasing chapters more frequently now. Also I will be updating Number One when possible. Thank you.**

**One more thing. People are asking me to make another chapter for In My Last Moments. I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much, but it was really just supposed to be a short Touma x Mikoto one shot about Touma dying. However, if I get stuck on this story, I will take the time to write another chapter as I have time for that now.**

**Be seeing you.**


	6. Defeat

**Yeah. Here it is.**

* * *

><p>Kamijou looked at the sky. A large magic circle floated above the city.<p>

"What… is this?" He mumbled.

Then it felt as if the air around him became thicker. It was harder to breathe and the world started shaking. Everybody was frozen around him except for the girl right near him. She looked like she was in no better condition than he was.

Then his world went black.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Kamijou sat up, putting a hand to his head. "It was… another nightmare…"<p>

He blinked then looked up.

Misaki was on the ground next to him, still unconscious.

The boy stood and looked around.

The sky had turned pitch black. Everything seemed wrong. Buildings were broken apart. The streets were torn up.

"What… is this place?"

He asked this, but he could tell that they were in the same city. Or at least, it looked like the same city.

"Misaki." He said, shaking her.

"Kamijou…" She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before sitting up. "Where are we?" She asked. He offered his hand and she took it, standing up.

"I'm not sure." He said. "Something is definitely wrong though."

There was no sound. The wind wasn't blowing and there was nobody around.

Kamijou started walking forward. The ground cracked underneath his feet in a few places.

"This place is completely unstable. Are we really still on the island?" He mumbled.

"Of course."

He turned around and looked up.

A girl stood on a building facing them. She gave a bow.

"Hello there. My name is Floris. I'm the god of this world."

"God?" Kamijou asked. "What are you talking about?"

"This broken world… This world of suffering, of death. I control it. Doesn't that make me a god?"

Kamijou quickly moved his hand in the air in the shape of a square, speaking as he did so, a trace of light outlining the square.

"The four elements. Fire, wind, water, earth. When combined they are noble enough to strike down the world which is composed of them. Destroy the person who would dare to defile this world." He placed his hand in the centre of the square. "Calculations complete. Activate spell."

A burst of various coloured energies flew out from the square, coming together in a concentrated beam.

"Is that really the best you're going to show me?"

Floris simply hit the beam away with her hand. It flew straight into a taller building farther away, destroying it.

"If it is, I'll have to end you quickly." She said. "And where's the fun in that?"

"Fun?" Kamijou asked. "I'll let you have a lot of fun!"

He raised his hand into the air.

"Light. The fifth element. The one which allows all to live. Come forth and strike down he who would wield darkness in an attempt to oppose the light."

A bright sword of light appeared in his left hand.

"You really are an idiot." Floris said with a smile. "Don't you get it?" Kamijou started running towards her.

"A gift of wind for the slow. An insubstantial element. Guide me." Wind gathered at his feet and he flew into the air, pulling the sword back to strike the girl.

"This is my world."

Kamijou stopped mid-air, the only thing keeping him standing was the wind.

A golden spear was stuck in his chest, penetrating through his entire body and coming out on the other side.

"Oh my." Floris said. "Did I just kill you?"

Another golden spear appeared out of thin air and stuck through the boy next to the other one. Then another one and another until eight spears stuck through his chest.

Blood fell freely from the wounds, slipping down his body and dropping to the street below.

"Touma!" Misaki yelled.

"Fighting me… is like fighting god. Oh wait." She pretended to think for a second. "I am god. Looks like it really is hopeless for you then. Stay down where you belong."

She held her hand out as she said that.

As if gravity had increased for a few seconds around the boy, he was slammed into the ground, the spears being pushed out through his chest.

"Agh!" He coughed out blood.

"My apologies." She said. "Did I miss your heart?" She giggled.

Misaki ran over to the boy.

"Touma! Touma!" She looked at Floris. "Damn you!" Moving quickly, she took her remote from her pocket, pointed it at the girl, and pressed a button.

Nothing happened.

"Oh." Floris said. "You must be a fool like him. Don't you get it already? This is my world. I control it. You can't defy god."

"You…!"

"I will leave you to rot here." She said. "I hope you can run, though." With that, she bowed and disappeared.

Misaki turned back to the boy.

"Touma!"

* * *

><p>Touma opened his eyes. He was in that black space again. There was nothing around him.<p>

"Ah. Kamijou-san. I didn't expect to see you here again."

He turned around.

Uiharu stood there.

"Uiharu…"

"Thanks for visiting my grave." She said with a smile. "I'm glad to know that even if you don't have your memories, you still care about me."

"…"

The boy remained silent.

"Anyways. If you're here, that means you must be on the brink of death. I wonder what you got yourself into this time."

"Fighting god, I guess." The boy said.

"Oh? How interesting." Uiharu sighed. "Kamijou-san. You should think about things before getting yourself into trouble. See what's right in front of you instead of checking to see what's behind you."

* * *

><p>Kamijou opened his eyes.<p>

"What…?"

He sat up.

The scenery hadn't changed, so he assumed he was still in the city. He put a hand to his chest, but didn't feel anything. His shirt was still bloody.

"What…?"

He stood. Nothing hurt.

"Misaki?" He looked around, but didn't see the girl anywhere. "Dammit. She must have gone after that girl."

He didn't move for a few seconds.

"What's right in front of me… huh?"

His eyes widened.

"Is that it? Is that the trick to this world?" He clenched his fists. "A gift of wind for the slow. An insubstantial element. Guide me." Wind gathered at his feet and he shot into the air. He got high enough to look around.

Across the town there was something like an explosion and a building collapsed. He could hear the noise from where he was.

"Misaki." He shot forward, letting the wind carry him.

* * *

><p>"Keep running." Floris said.<p>

A black bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, tearing up the ground around the girl who was trying to run away.

Misaki jumped out of the way.

"Fall!" Misaki said, pointing her remote. She clicked the button and a wave of force hit against the girl who was floating, but she showed no sign of even feeling it.

"I told you. You can't defeat me." She raised a hand up. "Solid turns to dust. Dust turns to Nil. For at the beginning, there was nothing."

"That's…!" Misaki ran faster. She pointed her remote behind her and used the force to move quicker.

"There is no sin greater than betrayal. Those who betray are the ones who are punished the worst. This is the same." Her hand glowed blue.

"Why? Why can she use the seventh element? There are only two people who can use it!" She spoke as if what she said would make the spell not work.

"A gift for those who are strong of heart and mind. Let their souls rest in peace for they are the ones who will survive. The opposite, however, will ring true for those who are weak of heart and mind. Let those who forsake strength for wisdom perish. Destroy them, for they are not worthy of even existing." The light grew brighter.

Misaki knew she couldn't escape. She did the only thing she could think to do, which was turn around to face the girl. She held her remote up at her. She pressed the button, but the girl did not react at all.

"Even the heroes do not escape from their fate. Atone for your sins in a way that is suitable for the despicable acts that you have committed. Forsake all and realize that there is only one choice left for you."

She raised her hand even higher, the ball turning grey.

"Become nil."

"Misaki!"

Floris threw the grey ball at the girl.

She turned away. The ball never hit her. She turned back, only to see Kamijou standing there.

His right hand was held up, the ball hitting against it, but unable to pass.

Kamijou was struggling to keep his stance.

"What's this?" Floris asked. "Ah, the Imagine Breaker." She sighed. "What a troublesome power that is. I guess I'll just have to get rid of it."

The ball suddenly drew back, making the boy stagger.

Then he looked in shock at his right hand or where his right hand had been only moments before.

A metallic clink sounded as a small knife stuck into the ground. Then another sound as the boy's right hand fell next to it.

Blood shot out from where his hand had been.

"Ahh!" Kamijou yelled in pain.

"So foolish." Floris said. "Now then, why don't you do me a favour… and become nil?" She threw the ball at the boy again.

"Index!"

The silver haired girl appeared next to the boy.

"Yes, Master?" She asked.

"Connect to the forbidden archive. Execute volume 17, page 132."

"Yes."

A magic circle appeared in front of the girl. The ball hit the circle and was stopped.

However, the circle wasn't enough to keep it at bay. A crack appeared on the circle and soon more.

"Not enough." Floris said.

"Executing volume 17." Index said. A book appeared in front of her and flipped open. "Page 132. The Reaper's Scythe found."

"That's it." The boy said. He had torn off a piece of his shirt and was trying to stop the bleeding, but it continued. "Execute the spell."

"Yes." There was a pause. "Executing spell."

A wave of energy burst forth from the girl as a light appeared in front of her. It slowly took the shape of a scythe, then the light faded, leaving behind a beautifully designed scythe. She grabbed the end of it and held it firmly.

"Next…" The boy said. His vision was starting to blur and he staggered. Misaki helped him stay standing. "Execute volume 23. Page 290."

"Executing volume 23." She said. The book disappeared and was replaced with a new one. It flipped open. "Page 290. Absolute Destruction found."

"Execute the spell." The boy fell to the ground. He couldn't stand, but he managed to clear the blurriness in his vision.

"Touma." Misaki said.

"It's fine… We just need… to destroy this world…"

"Executing spell." Index said. "Spell requesting medium." She held the scythe over the book and when she let go, it stayed in the air. "Medium found."

The magic circle that was shielding them shattered. The ball rushed straight in for the three.

"Execute spell."

The scythe glowed. It broke into pieces and the pieces came together to form a ball of light. The ball glowed brighter for a few seconds before an enormous beam of light shot out from it.

The grey ball was destroyed in the beam and the beam continued. However, it did not go for the girl. It curved and went straight past her, into the sky.

"What…?" Floris looked at the three shocked. Then she turned as she heard a cracking sound.

The black sky had a crack in it. The crack spread until the entire sky was covered in cracks.

"This is… Absolute Destruction." Kamijou said with a smile.

The sky shattered. The world reverted to the world they had been in before.

Floris was gone.

Index had disappeared to avoid being seen.

The two stood on the bridge once again, heading towards their school. It was as if nothing had happened.

Kamijou lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>"What…?"<p>

Kamijou opened his eyes and sat up.

"Oh, you're awake."

The boy turned to look at his side.

A girl with short black hair and dark eyes was sitting there. She wore pink track pants and a white shirt. She looked tired, as if she hadn't slept for a couple of days.

"Ah…" The boy paused. "Who are you?"

"My name is Takitsubo Rikou." She said. "Nice to meet you."

"My name is Kamijou Touma. Nice to meet you too." He looked around. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary. You fainted on the bridge leading to the school."

Kamijou sighed.

"Where's Misaki?"

"The blonde-haired girl? She was insistent on staying with you, but the teachers made her go to class. So, I am staying with you instead."

"You ditched class to stay with a guy you don't know?"

"No. I was sleeping in the bed next to yours. I woke up when they brought you in. I've been sitting here since they left."

"Thanks, I suppose." Kamijou sat up. "What time is it?"

Takitsubo pulled out her cellphone and looked at the time.

"It is 15:00."

"What? Classes are already about to end."

"Yes. You slept through classes."

"I see…" He sighed. "What a day."

"Are you alright?" Takitsubo asked.

"I'm fine."

She tilted her head.

"If you say so." She stood up and walked to the door. "Though," She said turning back to him. "I was worried because the entire time I sat next to you, you kept saying 'I'm sorry, Uiharu.'" With that, she left.

"…"

Kamijou laid back down.

"Uiharu…" He mumbled, thinking back to the girl. "I wonder… If it was my fault… Ugh!"

He grabbed his head with his hands, a sudden pain going through it. He closed his eyes.

Images passed through his head. Uiharu smiled at him, before a drop of blood fell from her mouth. She collapsed and he ran for her, but the scene changed before he could reach her.

The boy was standing in a crater. He was looking down at his hands which were covered in blood. Below him was a girl that he didn't recognize. He looked to his side and a boy was yelling something to him, but he couldn't hear.

Kamijou opened his eyes.

"Ah…" He was breathing heavily. "Is this… the aftereffect of the spell…?"

After he relaxed, he sat back.

"Just what did I do in my past? What kind of person was I? How many people did I kill?"

* * *

><p>An hour later, he was walking home with Misaki.<p>

"You really scared me back there." Misaki said. "I thought that you were going to die." She hit him on the shoulder, but smiled at him.

"As long as we didn't die inside that world, we were safe." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I realized something while I was dying in that world." He explained. "Floris controlled that world. If something happens in it, it would affect you only in that world. For example, my right hand was cut off. However, now it's back. It was reversed when the world was destroyed. However, if we were to die, I don't think that would have been reversed."

"Was she really trying to kill us?"

"I believe so. I could be wrong though."

"What a day…" She said.

They walked in silence for a while until they got to the point where they split up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kamijou said.

"Yeah. See you." Misaki said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Kamijou slowly walked toward his apartment. The sun was slowly setting and darkness was descending on the city. Streetlights were starting to come on.<p>

"You really made a scene there."

A voice spoke behind him.

He turned around, preparing to fight.

White feathers were falling, but they disappeared before touching the ground.

A boy stood there. He had shoulder-length dirty blond hair and blue eyes. His outfit was unusual, consisting of a dark maroon suit and a white collared shirt, both of which were unbuttoned, and a red v-neck underneath.

"Who are you?" Kamijou asked.

"I think you should just listen." The boy said.

"…"

"Soon, it's going to happen."

"What is?"

"Three days ago, a Key escaped from the Anglican Church. However, she was captured and brought back to England."

"So?"

"You're going to England soon. So, I feel the need to warn you. The security is very tight right now. If you make one false move, they'll kill you."

"Why would you warn me about this?" Kamijou asked.

"I want you to save the Key." The boy answered.

"What? Why would you want me to do that?"

"Not everybody is eager to see somebody open a gate to the Void. I'd especially rather not see the Anglican Church do it."

A cellphone rang and the boy took it out and put it to his ear, still looking at Kamijou.

"Hello?... Yes… What? When?... Very well… I'll be there right away." He put the phone back in his pocket. "I have something to do. Sorry, but we'll have to cut this short."

"Who are you?" Kamijou asked.

"Kakine Teitoku." The boy replied. "See you later."

"Wait!"

Kamijou tried to go up to him, but six white wings spread from the boy's back and they blew a gust of wind at the Kamijou which made him stop.

"Until next time." Kakine said.

The wings barely moved and he shot into the air. Kamijou looked up, but he was gone.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kamijou sat on his couch, looking out the window of his apartment.<p>

"Touma?"

He turned to see Othinus closing the bedroom door behind her. She walked towards him and sat down next to him.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"I'm worried… about you…"

"I told you, I'll be fine in England."

"Not that." Othinus replied. "Earlier, I felt a large surge of magical energy. The mana in the air was distorted. Did something happen?"

Kamijou looked at his right hand.

"It was nothing really… Just a fight like any other day."

"That's not true." Othinus said. "Normal magic doesn't distort mana like that. What happened?"

The boy looked out the window again.

"Misaki and I were attacked by a girl. She summoned us to a strange world. We were able to get out by destroying the world but… I don't know what happened to her."

"A strange world?"

"I have Index working on research right now. I don't know what she wanted, but if it was to kill us, then I suppose she will come back."

"I wonder…"

Kamijou put a hand to his head.

"Ugh…"

"Is something wrong, Touma?"

"It's… nothing… just… a headache." He said that, but he fell over onto his hands and knees on the ground. "Agh!" He screamed in pain.

"Touma!" Othinus said.

Frenda, who had been in the shower, came out, now clothed.

"What's wrong?"

Kuruwa slammed open the door and went past the two girls. She put a hand on Kamijou's head.

"Nobody is directly casting magic on him, but… I sense… residual magic…?"

"What does that mean?" Othinus asked.

"The spell." She replied. "This is most likely the side effect of the spell he used to save you."

"What can we do about it?" Frenda asked.

"I'm not sure." The girl looked at the boy and thought for a few seconds. "Hey, Kamijou-sama." She said, forcing him to face her.

He still held his head, a look of immense pain on his face, but he didn't scream.

"Kuruwa…?"

"Sorry about this."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

"What are you…!?" Othinus started to ask.

After a few seconds, Kuruwa pulled away from him and the boy collapsed, unconscious.

"What did you do?" Frenda asked.

"I absorbed some of the residual magic. He should be fine for now."

"Touma…" Othinus said.

* * *

><p>Kamijou looked around. Once again, he found himself in that black world.<p>

"Why… am I here?"

"I wonder."

He turned around.

Uiharu stood there.

"Uiharu?"

"Hello again, Kamijou." She smiled. "It seems like you're really suffering the side effects of that spell you used."

"It would seem so."

"It's going to happen soon." She said.

Kamijou thought back to what that boy had told him.

"The Key?"

"More than just that. Kamijou, you need to gather all of the Keys."

"Why?"

"To prevent a war."

"A war? What are you talking about?"

"The factions that are after the Keys have been in unrest ever since you let Othinus in with you. They are going to start fighting for the other Keys."

"How do you know that?"

"Come now, Kamijou." Uiharu said. "A woman has her secrets." She winked at him.

"How would I go about gathering all of the Keys? It's not like I can fight the whole world."

"It depends on how much you want to protect that girl." She said. "What are you willing to do for her?"

Kamijou just looked at her for a few moments.

"Anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. There it was.<strong>


End file.
